A Fresh New Start
by shychibinin
Summary: sasu/saku. A Group of kunoichis are heading their way to a new School where some will face romance, fanboys, teamwork, crazy fangirls, and even their inner demon...Will they adapot to this different Academy? Find True Love? Or Lose themselves in the way?.
1. Friends And Doubts

**Hey, well this is my first fic soo please don't be soo harsh in your comments... well i'll be greatful if u guys lefts some helping tips so i can improve my work :) **

**i'm a big fan of SASU/SAKU. But I will make sure their will other pairings such as Naru&Hina, Neji&Tenten, etc.**

**please enjoy my hard work :P **

**P.S. I'm rating this M for Language and lets see what happens**

**AND SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!!!! I'm kind of rusty with my english. ;**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto (but i wish i do)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A FRESH NEW START **

**To start off i'm writing about the characters like their personality, age, etc., etc.. (They look alike in Shippuden)**

**SAKURA HARUNO. **

Gender Female

Age 17

Hair color Bubblegum Pink (Normal) / Dark Magenta (Choatic Phase)

Eyes Emerald Green (Normal) / Crismon Red (Choatic Phase)

Likes Sweets, Music, Hanging Out With Friends, Helping Others

Dislikes Selfish People, Death, Annoying Fanboys and Selfcentered Jerks.

Personality Loves To Help Others, shy is kind and sweet but is very aggresive when she is mad and speaks her mind.

About Her Her Father is an ANBU and looks up to him as a role model, always focusing on new jutus and obsesed with books. Had a struggling moment 2 years ago while learning new jutus with her wierd tutor who had one missing after the incident...(tune in to find out more XP)

**HINATA HYUUGA.**

Gender Female

Age 18

Hair color Indigo Purple

Eyes Lavander

Likes Kind People, Talking With Friends, A Certin Somebody...

Dislikes Mean and Pushly People

Personality SHY, always backs up and support her friends.

About Her Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, from the main branch family, overprotective by her cousin and her father. Struggles to prove her father that she can lead her own life.

**INO YAMANAKA.**

Gender Female

Age 18

Hair Color Blonde

Eyes Light Blue

Likes Shopping, Parties, BOYS (Whatmore to say)

Dislikes Fanboys, Nasty and obsesed Fangirls and those who bugs her friends

Personality Loud and Flirty.

About Her Her Family owns a flower company which is nationalize throughout Japan. Always comes up with wierd plans, cheer up her friends.

**TENTEN**.

Gender Female

Age 18

Hair Color Chocolate Brown

Eyes Chestnut Brown

Likes Sparring, Sports, Outdoors, Weapons, Competing

Dislikes Lies, Being Alone, Girly Girls, Stuck-up guys

Personality Focuses on her goal, navïe when it comes to love, tomboy

About Her She was an Orphane ever since she was little but now her guardian is Anko however she actually looks at her as an older sister. She also has a nasty temper and shows looks of respect to others. She usually gets along with boys really fast.

**SASUKE UCHIHA **

Gender Male

Age 18

Hair Color Raven Black / (cured mark form just like Shippuden)

Eyes Onyx Black / (cured mark form just like Shippuden)

Likes Heavy Music, Training, Tomatos

Dislikes Sweets, Fangirls, Every Every annoying people, Oorchimaru

Personality Cold and distant, only longers for revange and too find his long lost brother. Sometimes cocky and ignorant.

About Him Came from the wealthy Uchiha Clan however it was wiped out by a S ranked Crimenal named Oorchimaru. The only surviors were him and his older brother Itachi, who is now missing. Both he and Naruto were taken in by Kakashi Hadate as their guardian. He only cares about his revenge, which is to kill the madman who left him with the cured mark. Hates to see the people he truely cares in suffering and refuses any help from anybody. Often called the Human Ice Cube by his friends and isn't talkative.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI.**

Gender Male

Age 18

Hair color Glodden Yellow

Eyes Cersurlian Blue / Blood Red (Kyuubi form)

Likes RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN

Dislikes Seeing his friends hurt

Personality LOUD, talks alot about Ramen and veryy energectic

About Him He holds the Kyuubi Demon within him ever since he was born. Was taken in by Kakashi Hadate along with Sasuke, who is his bestfriend and thinks of him as a brother. He is a man of his world and dreams of being the next Hokage.

**NEJI HYUUGA.**

Gender Male

Age 18

Hair color Dark Brown

Eyes Lavander (Much more lighter than Hinita's)

Likes Training

Dislikes Fangirls, annoying people, failure

Personality Cold and Distant almost as Sasuke, isn't talkative. Also veryy serious.

About Him Known as the Hyuuga Proligy but between this friends "The Walking Iceberg". A man of few words. Part of the Branch family of the Hyuyga Clan but is determined to lead the Clan and change its rules.

**SHIKAMARU NARA.**

Gender Male

Age 18

Hair color Dark Brown

Eyes Black

Likes Looking at clouds, sleeping, a very fluffy pillow and chess

Dislikes Getting up early, troublesome people

Personality very laidback, lazy, thinks everything is troublesome, genius

About HIm He speacializes in strategies, in general.. an O.K. all around guy.

**ROCK LEE.**

Gender Male

Age 18

Hair Color Black

Eyes Black

Likes Everything that is Youthful

Dislikes Everything that is not Youthful

Personality Very happy and energetic.

About Him His Idol is Gai Maito and does everything in the name of Youth. He can't perform any jutus and always wear green spandex.

**CHOUJI AKIMICHI.**

Gender Male

Age 18

Hair color Chestnut Brown

Eyes Brown

Likes FOOD

Dislikes Somebody eating the last BBQ potato chip, people calling him fat, which is Taboo.

Personality Happy and cheerful and is constantly hungry and eating.

About Him His famly owns a widerange of buffets around Japan and their own medicine products. Gets VERY ANGRY when people call him fat.

**Friends and Doubts **

How time flies when you're having fun in the sun with your friends. That what 4 BBF realized on the last day of their summer holidays sitting on the beach enjoying watching the last summer sunset. Ready to start a new school, in a new crowd, "new boys" this year together. All of are about eighteen years old (i know TenTen is older but i kind of cut down a few years from her real age:p) but their no ordinary teenage girls. These Fab 4 are ninjas, special in their own different way with different backrounds.

Enjoying a tradition, celebrating their friendship, sitting next to a bonfire and talking about the latest gossip. As tradition, they always count down from 5 to 1 as the last summer sun sets and later cheer for thier friendship bonds.

" 5 !"

" 4 !"

" 3 !"

" 2 !"

" 1 !" the four screamed

The girls cheered and shouted not caring what the other people thought of them.

" I can't believe the summer has finished so quickly" said the pink color hair girl with sparkling emerald eyes sitting down on her pink cherry blossom beach towel.

" Yea Sakura, it seems like yesterday we've just begun our vacation" added the blonde girl looking at the coast with her piercing light blue eyes.

" It happened all so quickly. I'm soo nervous for tomarrow...ii--iii mean school and everything.." said the shy indigo hair girl with lavander eyes.

" Don't worry Hinata, we'll all be in this together and if anybody causes us problems we'll just kick their ass !" remarked the brunette with chocolate colored eyes with her fist in the air.

" Hey, you know what we should do now!" jumped up energetic blonde.

" What Ino ?" asked Sakura.

" We'll make a vow. From here on we'll stick together, help each other out and won't let any fight or guy... even though he is a complete hottie, ruin our friendship. All in favor say HAI " said Ino.

" HAI !" said the girls at the same time.

" HOLY SHIT! I got 5 minutes to get back home. So Hinata your going to pick us up tomorrow, right? " asked TenTen.

"Of course I will " answered Hinata with a bright smile. "AH! I have to go too or my dad is gonna ground me. Bye."!

As TenTen And Hinata left, Ino was putting out the bonfire as Sakura was putting away all of her beach gear in her beach buggie. It was black with pink cherry blossoms on the side. In the interior there were light pink leather seats with black lines over it. Both of the girls got in and hooked up Ino's light blue I pod nano singing to " Date With The Night" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. As they were heading to Ino's place to drop her off they spotted a group of guys crossing the street.

" HOTTIE Alert " shouted Ino, " I hope our new 'classmates' are as hot as those ones right there." while checking out the laid back guy.

" I hope so too. " giggled Sakura checking out the mysterious raven head guy with a hair cut that could be compared to a bird which was kind of funny. During the way to Ino's house, the two girls talked about their relationship in the past and the adventures they had when they were younger. Sakura realize how she improved her self-esteem and confidence in herself ever since she had met Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten and also learn how to defend herself from others.

" Thanks for the ride FOREHEAD !" Ino waved to Sakura.

" No problem, see ya INO-PIG !" She shouted at the Yamanaka. After leaving the blond, she started to worry a bit about her secret. Wondering if she could tell anybody about it and afraid if they'll reject or outcast her by it. Nobody knows of her dark secret. As she reaches for her left shoulder. There appears a mark which appeared as a symbol. It was like a outline of a small sun with a black crescent moon inside it. Sometimes she felt a some pain from it and other strange phenomenons occur to her during a mission a couple of months ago. That mark appeared while she was training with her weird ex-tutor, studying and experimenting new tecnics using the help some scrolls, which were lended by him. She told everybody it was only a tattoo so nobody wouldn't suspect something else, however, her parents were furious when they saw it. Sakura was also thinking about sharing a dorm with somebody. That really worries her a lot especially if they find out her secret! She was sweating just thinking about it.

----SAKURA'S HOUSE---

As the Kunoichi gets ready for the big day tomorrow, she starts to pack her stuff to move to her new dorm. She was so excited of moving out from her parents house and to live with her friends in the school's dorms. While packing, she found her old photo album. Flicking through the pages and going by memory lane "_Man how the years go by. And to think all of these years I had sticked with these guys"_. She stopped packing and started to read her old school year book's student profile chapter.

_" Sakura Haruno : Medic-nin, pocesses inhuman strength using chakra, very good chakra control. In overall a good student. Hinata Hyuuga :processes Byakugan, letting her to see what no ordinary human eye can, Hard worker and talented in genjutsu. TenTen _(sorry guys I don't know Tenten's last name)_: a.k.a. weapon mistress; her tecnics are mostly based on weapons and can summon a large sum of weapons simultaneity. Shows determination training. Ino Yamanaka: uses mind control jujitsu, can transport her mind into other bodies..." _she closed the book as she her mother calling her.

"SAKURA!!" Her mom yelled.

" WHAT"?

" HURRY UP AND FINISH PACKING UP, IT'S GETTING LATE AND GO TO SLEEP"!

"OK"!

"_I can't believe I'm going to the Hidden Leaf Academy"_ Sakura shrieked in her mind

**"**_**yeah baby, we're going big!!"**_

_"who are you and why are you in my head??"_

_"__**I'm your inner"**_

_"I didn't know had a inner"_

_**" Well get use to it. We are going to rock in this new school!"**_

_" Hey don't get so cocky about that"_

_"__**Why, know you're thinking about it 'cause I'm you"**_

_"No I'm not"_

_"Yes__** you are"**_

_"NO I'm NOT"_

_"__**YES YOU ARE!"**_

_"NO"_

_**"YES!"**_

_" I can't believe I'm arguing with myself, I'm i going insane?!"_

_"__**Yes"**_

_"Shut up, I don't wanna talk to you anymore!"_

_**"I'll be back"**_

After a confusing argument with herself, Sakura finished packing her belongings and changed into her spaghetti strap pink cherry pattern nightgown. She realize this was going to be her last night in her room until maybe Christmas break. The night seemed never ending. Her head was filled with doubts and worrys. She toss and turned but still she couldn't sleep, all she was doing was thinking about tomarrow, her first day in a new different school. She was scared, what if she doesn't seem to fit in but she knew she wasn't alone. She has Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten, her best friends who will back her up in anything and be there for her. With only that piece of fact, most of her worries faded away. And finally she drifted of in her pleasant slumber...not.

_"Where am I? asked Sakura looking for her friends. All she saw was a school hall room with lockers and doors leading to different rooms. She started walking down the hall staring around her surroundings wondering where she is. She saw a big poster saying ' Welcome students to the Hidden Leaf Academy. Have a pleasant year'. "I must be at my new school but where's everybody?" 'RINGGGGGGG'. As the schools bell rung all of the doors opened and let out a sea of students rampaging down the hall where Sakura was. The kunoichi started to run down the hall but it seems that it would never end. She quickly got into a room. The room was silent and dark. She could hardly see where she was going._

_Sakura found the lightswicth and turned it on. To her misfortune, she was on the school's theater stage facing all of the students. "Hey everybody look, that pink haired girl is wearing a pink I Love Barney pj's!" yell a guy from the crowd. (i don't have nothing against Barney. I wrote it cause it's kind of embarrassing to be in that situation.) The audience was roaring with laughter and pointing at the humiliated girl. Sakura couldn't believe what had happened. She just wanna escape from here and hide under a rock. All of a sudden, the lights went out but she still could hear her humiliation. Suddenly she felt some pain from her mark and let out a loud cry of pain as something was bursting out from her back... _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

"..."

Sakura woke up panting and sweating from her horrible nightmare. She look around to see she was in her bedroom wearing her pink cherry pattern nightgown. Realizing it was all a twisted dream, she grabbed her alarm clock saying ' 6:13 a.m.. In about an hour, Hinata was going to pick up Sakura in her Chevrolet HHR SS Turbo.

"Thank kami it was only a dream." muttered Sakura holding her pillow tightly. She got up to take a shower. Always when she takes a shower, she turns on her stereo and plays one of her favorite bands. In the shower she was listening and singing to Sum 41 'Over My Head'.

"_What happened to you  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
What I thought was true  
Is made of fiction and I'm following the same _

But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'" 

"**SAKURA HARUNO, TURN DOWN THAT VOLUME THIS INSTANT, IT 6:30 A.M. FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" **shouted angerly her mom.

Sakura finished with her shower and turned down a bit the volume but she kept singing while she went to get dressed. She went over to her closet to see what was she going to wear. While searching for what she was going to wear Sakura looked at the mirror and saw something different on her tattoo or should I say mark. It looked like it was glowing a crimson red color. It had a burning sensation once she touched it. After that it stopped. "_What was that? This never happened before?"_ Looking at the clock she forgot about what had happened and started to throw clothes on her bed finding what to wear. She had to pick the perfect outfit cause first impressions are important. Then she remember that more than half of the cloths she owned were in her suitcase. She grabbed her dark demin jeans that has like a worn out design on it and her red collar 3/4 dress-shirt, leaving three buttons undone, with a black pin-stripped vest. And the finishing touch was her black converse and she kept listening to the song.

**"**_Now I'm in over my head  
with something I said  
Completely misread  
I'm better off dead  
And now I can see  
How fake you can be  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me"_

Sakura turned of the music and went to check if she got everything. She grabbed her fully recharged lime green ipod and her wallet. She was ready to go. It took her some time to go down the stairs with her luggage and her black backpack with a AC/DC and Silverstein patches sew on it but she manged to go down stairs. As she went down stairs, she saw her mom preparing breakfast and her dad getting ready for a mission. Sakura's dad was part of a elite league of ninjas called ANBU. She admires her dad and proud to be his daughter. Her mom ,retired of being a Jounin ever since Sakura was born but worked in St. Konoha Hospital as a doctor, prepared a feast as this was going to Sakura's last breakfast at home for a quite a long time$ and that the trip to the academy was a long way too.

" So my little konichi, are you ready for your first day?" asked her dad.

"Hai, but I'm kinda nervous"

"You know, i went there when i was your age."

"Really? i didn't know"

"Yes, I've your mom there." looking at Sakura's mom making her blush " You could say it was love at first sight."

" How romantic."Sakura giggled watching how her mom become beet red.

"Well, hurry up you two and eat up before your pancakes gets cold." her mom quickly changed to the subject. "Ah and Sakura, whats with all that screaming early this morning?"

"Ahhhh...nothing," she quickly answered, " Just a bad dream."

20 minutes later

_"BEEP BEEP"_

"Oh that must be Hinata" said Sakura

"Be careful, good luck, study, have fun and have a safe trip" her mother told Sakura

"AND BE CAREFUL WITH BOYS!" her father said with deadly glare

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to be fine. I can handle anything"

"If only i could believe that." He muttered silently causing his wife to giggle of his statement.

Sakura kissed her parents good-bye, grabbed her stuff and left the house. helping her load her suitcases in the car was Tenten. She was wearing a light brown cargo pants, a sporty long sleeved chocolate and white shirt and black Vans. The car was packed with dozen of junk. Luckily her luggage fit perfectly, thank Kami Hinata's car is big. Ino called shotgun, she was wearing a denim low cut capri, a long navy blue sweater that exposed a bit her shoulders and blue matching flip flops. Hinata was driving; she was wearing a casual light blue jeans, a lavender v neck 3/4 shirt that complimented her eyes and a pair of indigo All-Stars; and Both Sakura and Tenten were sitting in the back seats. It was already 7:30 a.m..

"Sorry were late Sakura-chan, we were umm... off schedule." said Hinata

"What do you mean by WE, Ino took forever to leave her house." pointed out Ten Ten

" Hey, I wasn't ready!" exclaimed Ino glaring at Ten Ten

" It's ok, What counts is that your here. Now lets get this show on the road!" said happily Sakura.

**-**

**Well here's the first chapter. I hope you viewers like it. Please don't be really harsh, this is my first fanfic. I'm open to any suggestions or advice to help me improve my work. Thank you for reading and commenting.**

**see yaaa**

**shychibinin**** :3**


	2. A New Encounter

**Previously:**

"Sorry were late Sakura-chan, we were umm... off schedule." said Hinata

"What do you mean by WE, Ino took forever to leave her house." pointed out Ten Ten

" Hey, I wasn't ready!" exclaimed Ino glaring at Ten Ten

" It's ok, now lets get this show on the road!" said happily Sakura.

**THE FIRST ENCOUNTER **

After an hour of driving, they finally reached The Hidden Leaf Academy. It was sooo big. Sakura has never seen so many students before. Before the female ninjas went to the administration office they decide to take a ride around the college grounds. It was already 11 a.m. and the girls were feeling a bit cramped in the car. After their joyride they went to register at the office. Lucky the four shared with each other in the dorms and they're next to each other. TenTen got a dorm with Ino and Sakura with Hinata. While they were getting set up with their schedule, the girls came across a group of guys. One was blond with spiky hair and blue eyes and was quite loud. Another has long dark brown hair with a ponytail near the end and lavender eyes just like Hinata's. Next to him was a guy with a black dome-type hair cut and with brushy thick eyebrows. Behind them was a large, tubby guy holding a bag of BBQ flavored potato chips talking to a lazy black hair up in a ponytail guy. And the last one was another guy with dark hair, spiky at the back at his head and had deep onyx eyes with an emotionless expression on his face.

"H-hello ... Neji-sama" said Hinata to the dark brown haired boy.

"Hinata, you know him?" asked TenTen looking at Neji Hyuuga.

"Yes, he is my cousin"

"Hello Hinata-sama" said Neji to his cousin.

"HI, I'm Tenten, pleased to meet you" smiled TenTen, "And this is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and as you already know Hinata Hyuuga". both waved at the boys.

"HI!" said the loud blond boy,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Chouji, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke-teme Uchiha and Lee Rock."

"Hello young youths" said Lee, the weird bushy eyebrows kid.

"How troublesome" said the lazy guy called Shikamaru. Chouji just kept eating his chips and just waved at the four.

"Hm" said Sasuke not paying attention to the conversation. He was distracted looking at the pink haired ninja wondering if her hair color was real.

"Well nice meeting you all but we need to go, bye" added Sakura

As the girls left, the guys resume their conversation.

"Neji, you never told me had a hot cousin!" said Naruto with a sly grin on his face.

"It's none of your concern" Neji said glaring at Naruto.

"Dope" remarked Sasuke.

"What was that teme?!"

"Hm"

"I Thought so." glaring at Sasuke

"This is so troublesome", interrupted Shikamaru, "lets go get our dorms." Neji started reading the assigned dorms to see who's with who and where they're located.

"It looks like I' sharing with Lee" muttered Neji sweat dropping as Lee jumped for joy to be sharing a dorm one of his best friends.

"And I'm with you Shikamaru" mumbled Chouji while eating his chip.

" Then that means I'm stuck with you teme". said happily Naruto.

_'Fuck, why do i always get stuck with his baka. This is going to be a long year.'_Sasuke cursed in his mind. As the guys headed to their dorms, Naruto was blabbering about his vacation and Lee joined in the conversation making it worse for Sasuke to calm his nerves down and trying not to punch Naruto into the next century.

"And then I found his cool cave... so I went in and found tons of stuff!" said Naruto

"UUU..how youthfully youthful you spent this summer Naruto-san" gleamed Lee

_"IF HE SAYS ANYTHING WITH THE WORD YOUTH AGAIN; I'LL KNOCKED HIM OUT COLD"_ thought Neji with an annoyed look on his face looking at Lee with daggers in his eyes.

"How troublesome" remarked Shikamaru

"Hn" Sasuke reached for his black ipod nano from his backpack to shut himself from the pointless conversation and ignoring the fact of being stalked by a huge group of desperate teenage fan girls. He started to listen to 30 Seconds To Mars "Attack". As they reached their dorms, the guys disappeared into their own dorms. Naruto bragged in a got the first bed he saw leaving Sasuke the bed near the window. He didn't mind at all, actually he preferred being next to the window. After they unpacked, Sasuke's side was very organized and neat and had posters of one of his favorite bands and the Uchiha fan, however, on Naruto's it was the other way around. Almost half of his stuff were scattered on the floor and on the bed and it was very sloppy but that didn't concerned Sasuke since it wasn't on _his_ side.

"Finally we are in our own dorm!" said Sakura as she jumped on her new bed.

"I'm so happy, Sakura-chan, that we get to share a room together" smiled Hinata putting her bags on her bed.

"Oh that reminds me, whats your schedule? I have: 1st period : Biology, 2nd period: Combat Training, 3rd period : Mathematics, 4th period: Lunch, 5th period: Social Studies and 6th period: Science."

"Oh cool, I have then 3rd, 4th and 5th with you."

"Hey I hope we can sit together" smiled Sakura, "Why don't we meet up with the rest after were done settling in?" They both started putting away their stuff. Sakura sleeps next to the window and Hinita on the other the side of the room. In their room they had a 40' wide screen plasma television and one desk each with laptops on them. Sakura's was light pink and Hinata's was lavender. Their room was spacious and had a large walk in closet. _'So this how first class looks like huh. Wow, Hinita is really this rich?'_ There was also a couch and some beanbags too. But that was nothing compare to the bathroom. In the bathroom it had one huge shower and a large bathtub with a built-in jacuzzi. Sakura drooled in amazement. She felt like in heaven. **(p.s. Sasuke's and Naruto's is like this too.)** After they finished organizing everything they went to see their friends.

**" I hit the jackpot!" shouted inner sakura**

_"This is 10x better than my old room...than my house even" _looking around with her mouth wide-opened.

**"Hell yeah it is!"**

"Umm... Sakura-chan are you ok?" asked Hinata at the spaced out pink hair girl.

"Ohh.. I'm ok. I was just thinking. he he." answered Sakura embarrassed. "Soo lets go catch up with the others."

"Hai."

It was 2:30 when they finished fixing their rooms. The two kunoichis went to see their friends dorms. when they entered they saw TenTen and Ino putting up the finishing touches. On Tenten's side was kind of dull and classy with some of her scrolls on her desk next to her olive green laptop but neat at the same time. And on Ino's side it was quite girly but Tenten can stand it, she had her make-up all setup on her selves with other accessories. She also had some of her beauty magazine scattered on her desk around her sky blue laptop. It looks like two different worlds clashed together in one room. But by the looks of it there weren't any fights between them, for now.

" Hey, you should see Tenten's kunai collection." said Ino leaving us speechless "It's really cool. It has these cool designs on them."

"Yeah and thanks Ino for giving me some hair styling tips." adding TenTen grabbing her kunais from Ino before she gets carried away with them.

"Ok then, who are you guys and what did you do to with our friends." chuckled Sakura pointing at the duo.

" What?!" both asked.

"W-..why don't w-e get a bite to eat, ok?" Hinata suddenly changed the topic.

Sakura was starving. She didn't have anything to eat since breakfast with her parents. While the girls were walking to mess hall their stomach started to make nosies, which means ' FEED ME' and not knowing where to go don't help at all. All they accomplished was walking in circles. After some minutes Ino saw somebody familiar. She spotted two guys at the end of the corridor. One was blond and the other was kinda of tubby. Ino could have of swear that she knows their names. But what was it?

"Hey Hinata, isn't those Neji's friends over there?" whispered the blond

"I think so? answered Hinata."I think their names are Naruto-san and Chouji-san."

"Hey you guys, aren't you Naruto and Chouji?!" Shouted Tenten making the rest sweat drop by her directness.

" Huh? Yeah we are. Whose asking?" answered back Naruto.

"Umm... I'm Neji-sama's cousin, Hinata." mumbled nervously a blushing Hinata "Wee-ee've met a while ago."

"Ahh yah, I remember." '_she's even more cute when she does that'_ Naruto thought looking at her up and down. Without realizing he was making Hinata blush even more and feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Can you tell us where the mess hall is?" asked the starving pink haired kunoichi.

"Well where were heading there too. Wanna come with us? Today's BBQ steak strips." Chouji inviting the girls to join them.

" SURE!" they said in unison.

At lunch the girls met up with Shikamaru, Neji and Lee. Sakura how Hinata was nervous around Naruto and started to blush every time he talks to her. It was cute though. Lee was fucking annoying saying some sappy poetic love poem to her and saying his undying love to her. She tried not to punch him into the wall and pretended to enjoy his so called "poetry" with a forced fake smile. Then Shikamaru, Neji, Ino and TenTen were talking about something but Sakura couldn't hear anything 'cause of Lee bugging her. Out of nowhere, a raven haired boy appeared and joined the group after waving to everybody and re-introducing himself. He didn't talk much,so as Shikamaru and Neji,(but they talked a bit more than Sasuke). Sasuke was indifferent with the girls. Sakura glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

_"Who does this guy thinks?"_

**"Me thinks he hottie"**

_"No he is not. He is a snotty stuck-up I'm-so-emo bastard_

_**"he is a HOT snotty stuck-up I'm-so-emo bastard! Come on, I know you thinks he is hot"**_

_"NO he is not"_

_**"Time will tell. I'm always right, you'll see"smirked inner Sakura."Hey know-it-all, he's staring at us!"**_

"Can I help you?" questioned Sakura

"I was wondering, is that your real hair color?" he smirked

Sakura was bursting with anger when she heard that. "_How dare he say that. That bastard! _She tried to restrain herself from punching this guy to the next village. She needs to remember that it's her first day at a new school and shouldn't to get in trouble by a stupid comment. She'll just get him back some other time.** "he he**_. he'll pay soon enough"_.

"Yeah, does your hair always looks like a chicken's butt? she coldly glared at him. " Or are you half-chicken?"

"Hn." '_she got guts to tell me that. This is going to be interesting.'_

"_Payback CHA!_" she smirked. "Hey Hinata, I'm going back to the dorm, ok." Sakura got up and left leaving the others in the lunch room.

After an half an hour the girls decided to join up Sakura and they said their good-byes to the guys. The Kunoichis left the Mess Hall leaving the boys at the lunch table.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I stood there waiting for pinky there to responded. Frankly I was shocked she actually answered with a unexpected comeback, lucky I had my emotionless mask on. I had give it up to her, she got balls. What was her name...ah right Sakura. Hn. Her name fits her perfectly especially with that bubblegum pink her of hers and those piercing green eyes. Which also goes with that cream- Wait!!! What am i saying! She is just like any other obsessed stupid fan girl She doesn't deserves my respect. Hm... if she thinks she is tough then I'll be the judge of that. Sakura could even become my little "toy" for the whole year. This is going to be fun. His inner Sasuke started to let out his evil laugh **"MUAHAHAHA" laughed his inner. '**_WTF! I thought i got rid of you through therapy!'_

"Earth to teme, do you read me teme?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Stop staring at Sakura-chan already!"

"I wasn't staring at her you dope" Sasuke rapidly slapped his hand away from his face.

" Well.. it looked like it."

"Look, They're giving out free ramen there." Sasuke lied pointing at the other side of the room.

"WHERE SASUKE, WHERE! THANK YOU KAMI FOR ANSWERING MY PRAYERS, ITS A DREAM COME TRUE!" He ran to the other conner of mess hall believing in the Uchiha's lie.

"Hn. Now that the dobe is gone, Hyuuga, did you like watching Uzumaki flirting with your little innocent cousin?" he smirked

"Shut up Uchiha! Nothing happened" growled Neji. "Oh, then how about that pink haired girl dissing you. How did that felt, human ice cube?" Neji snapped back at the raven hair guy. " She is the first girl I saw who dissed you. Are you losing your touch." He crossed his arms and smirked at his comeback.

"Hm"

"Troublesome women" muttered Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, don't play dumb too." chuckled Chouji "I saw how you were looking at Ino, isn't it?" grinning at him.

He thought of a lie quickly - "Um I was just looking at a huge zit on her face. Thats all."

Rest of the group didn't believe him for one second except for Lee of course. Chouji just rolled his eyes from hearing his lame excuse. Naruto returned with chibi tears and a big frown on his face and giving Sasuke a dark glance for tell him that lie about his favorite meal, I mean favorite thing in the whole universe. As time passed, the boys went there separate paths. Naruto went with Sasuke. He started blabbering about ramen and asking why was Hinata had a blush on her face. Sasuke just felt like bashing his head against the wall from hearing all of his nonsense. He also mention that Sakura was also cute too which caught Sasuke attention.

"Dobe, who are you talking about?" interrupted Sasuke."You don't know anybody named Sakura."

"Yes I do. You do too."

"..".

"She is the one with the short pink hair. The one from Hinita's group."

"..Aa.."

Naruto started to laugh. "The one who said your hair looks like a chicken's ass and that you're half chicken which explains alot. She got balls to tell you that, teme." He was bursting with laughter. Sasuke felt like a vain was popping out of his head. He hit the blond on the back of his head.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!"

"For being a idiot."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Chicken butt hair."

" Baka." He covered himself with the dark navy blue bedsheets and told his roommate one more thing before he felt fast asleep. " Go dream about ramen before they actually run out one day".

"You don't think they'll stop making ramen, do you? Naruto, curled in to a ball moving back and forward traumatized, waiting for an answer from the sleeping Uchiha. "Come on Sasuke, tell me! Imagine life without ramen. It will be the apocalypses, the end of the world as we speak!!! I would actually eat _healthy food . _Naruto's eyes widen of the sudden realization and hugged his big pillow with a picture of miso ramen sew on it. He drifted off to sleep mumbling things like ..._Ramen will always be by my side...always. _While Sasuke, on the other hand, sleep with a big smirk on his face.

**I hope you, the readers, liked and are pleased with this chapter D Remember guys, I'm open to any suggestion I already have the next chapter ready to upload! Oh and I forgot to mention that Sasuke and Neji are kind of OCC here...please don't hate me... keep on reading and send and review and I'll upload the chapters faster :3**

**shychibinin**


	3. The First Day Of A Crazy School Year

**A FRESH NEW START**

**HI PEOPLE! Well as you noticed this is a long chapter and yes its filled with lots of surprises...plus I already got chapter 4 and 5 ready, so you guys do your part and I'll do mine. ;3 Love ya all!!!! **

**Previously:**

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!"

"For being a idiot."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Chicken butt hair."

" Baka."

**THE FIRST DAY OF A CRAZY SCHOOL YEAR**

**Monday Morning**

"...chicken...butt...he..he.."

"Sakura-san please wake up"

"mm?"

"It's already 7:00, if you didn't wake up your going to be late." Hinata trying to wake up the sleeping Haruno.

"FUCK!" She muttered grabbing her alarm clock so she could see what time it was.

Sakura rapidly jumped out of her bed a rushed to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and comb her hair. She had never overslept before, especially the first day of class. She went to her walk in closet and start to think what was she going to wear. _"mmm...nothing to flashy and something easy to train with, I got it"!_ She grab her new pink and black sparring outfit which she bought two weeks ago. Sakura found some black gloves to go with the outfit and put them on. The whole time Hinata was waiting for her, she grabbed her bag and her forehead protector which had the village's symbol on it. Hinata and Sakura arrived at the main building of the complex, thats where almost all of the classes are taken place. At the entrance they both went in different ways and wishing luck to one another.

"Good luck, Hinata-chan, don't let them intimidate you!"

"Th-hanks and you too!"

She was just on time. When she entered the classroom she spotted Ino. It was good to see a familiar in a huge crowd. After she sat down next to the blond she looked around and saw some 'classmates' gluing their eyes on to her body and drooling over her . _"Great...what I need now. Pathetic fan boys"_ In a few seconds appeared the teacher. She had dark brown short hair and dark eyes. She wore a purple pattern kimono. Their was a calm expression on her face but Sakura knew looks can be deceiving

"I'm Shizune and I'm your new biology teacher this year." She introduced herself to the class. "I will not tolerate any out of line behavior or any slaking of in my class, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" said the class unwillingly

"Ok then, lets begin with the course."

Ino was trying hard not to sleep but Sakura was quite the opposite. She her attention was caught by the class. She wrote down word-by-word everything the teacher said. She also raised her hand like lighting when Shiunze asked questions to the students. She loved this subject. She was hypnotized by it. In result of all this, she caught Shizune's good-side while disfortunately many didn't. She quickly tried to wake up Ino because she saw her teacher glancing at her and she didn't have a happy happy joy joy look on her face.

"...Ino..wake up.." Sakura whispered but got no answer from the blond.

"..Ino please wake..."

_'You left me no choice'._

Sakura grabbed her hand and using her inhuman strength she slightly squeeze Ino's hand causing her to groan in pain quietly. '_..Owww.' _Ino silently groaned. She was used to this tactic ever since they were in 6th grade. Sakura rarely does it when Ino's in her deep slumber during class so her friend wouldn't be scowled at by the teacher. With years of practice, they mastered that trick without getting caught. After class was dismissed, Ino thanked Sakura for saving her from her embarrassment in class. They had a five minute recess before there next class. This, 4th and 6th period with her and right now Ino was heading towards her mathematics class. Sakura still didn't had a clue where she needed to go. The only thing she knew that her second period was combat training with a professor called Kakashi Hatade. While walking Ino to her class, she tried to overhear if anybody around her had her period too but it was hopeless.

"..Um Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where your next class will be?"

"He he...about that...eee."

"Here you go. This is a map of the School's campus grounds." Ino handed over the map. "There is a directory here that shows you where every class is taken at and with whom."

"Ooh thanks Ino, you saved me from being tardy!" She caught the kunoichi in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Ok ok but know go to class or YOU'RE going to be LATE."

"Ok see ya!!!"

"Bye!"

Sakura added more velocity in her walk. It looked like she was jogging. She had no time to loose. Her next class was located in a small building next to the main one. Lucky she had the map and that it wasn't far from Ino's class. '_Thank god'_. She exit the building and saw a huge Colosseum. This was bigger than her old school. The bell has rung. She started to run and accidentally she bumped into someone causing him to drop his bag.

' Oops..sorry. I'm in a hurry. Sorry for that.' She hesitated in apologizing without looking who it was. She didn't help him pick up his stuff and ran towards her class afraid that she'll be late.

_"Klutz." _Sasuke thought to himself staring at the running girl with a evil playful glare. Sakura arrived at her class. She looked around and noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet.

"SAKURAAA"

She turned around to she who was calling her. She saw a brunette running towards her.

"I'm so glad we got the same class!" Tenten smiled

" Yeah I know. I hope we get to be sparring partners!"

"Sorry class I was 15 minutes late. But my reason is that I was giving a elderly lady some directions to the principle's office." said a spiky silver hair ninja with a navy blue mask covering his mouth.

" THATS A LIE AND YOU NO IT KAKASHI!!!" Yelled the class while the teacher sweat dropped

"Ok then... Well for those who don't know me my name is Kakashi Hatake but you can address me only by Kakashi." he said reading a Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand. "Today we are going to see who is going to be your sparring partner today by setting up small battles against each other. But remember during the year I might change your partner with someone else just to complicate things."

"Hm great, just what i need"Sakura whispered it to Tenten causing her to giggle.

" Miss Haruno you got a problem with that? he said calmly

"Ummm..no no, no pro-problem here." she gave out her big fake smile out.

"Good, then you won't mind if you started us of with the first fight, will you?

"No, not at all." She said sarcastically

"Ok then you opponent will be...Jenis Momoko."

The first sparring was just to show the class how it was going to be for the year. Sakura always hated to be first because usually there are about 4 fights at the sometime. As they greeted each other and show good sportsmanship they shakes hands.

"Your going down pinky. Sasuke-kun is mine and I'll prove it to you." She threaten Sakura quietly only for her to hear.

Sakura was pissed at her for just calling her pinky. She didn't know who was this_ Sasuke_ and didn't care. All she wanted now was to kick that bitch's ass. She let out her scariest glare which intimidated her opponent Tenten knew that glare out of nowhere. She knew that this fight was going to end quickly and painfully.'_That dumb ass just had to call her pinky, didn't she'. _She chuckled. Next to Tenten was Naruto who looked at her with confusing expression on her face.

"Whats so funny Tenten?"

"Nothing, look at Sakura's face"Turning his face from Tenten to Sakura.

"She's scary."

"There one thing about her that I will never forget."

"And that is..?"

"Never calling her pinky. I kind of feel sorry for that poor hopeless naive girl there."

"Why is that? Jenis is one of our finest Kunoichis here." Naruto had a very confused expression in his face wondering why is she so condiment of her friend.

"You'll see. Just watch and enjoy the show, Naruto."

They both got in their fighting pose. Sakura was clutching her fist and tried to remember not to beat her into a pulp. Jenis had a confident look on her face. As Kakashi blew the whistle, the battle has begun. She threw ninja stars at Sakura. Sakura reached for her kunai and used it block the ninja stars with ease. After her block, her opponent run up to her to punch her in the face. Again she blocked it with ease and let out a smirk. Instantly she gave a right hook at Janis sending her across the arena. She was just toying with her. When she walked up to the injured obsessed fan-girl, a kunai with a explosive note was thrown at Sakura.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto.

Within seconds she appeared behind her opponent without a scratch on her face. She escape the explosion. The kunoichi decided to finish it because it was getting boring and she didn't like to show off. Jenis tried again to hit her using a kick but it was in vain. Sakura caught her leg from hitting her head and sent Jenis flying with one of her kicks into her gut. Later she caught her in midair and gave her another striking blow causing her fall hard against the concrete floor and cracking it. Before her punching bag fell on the floor, she grabbed four kunais and once she fell on the floor, she pinned her clothes onto the floor so Janis won't get up anymore. Sakura finished the fight with out even breaking a sweat. She knelled down at the pinned down Jenis and whispered in her ear "Don't ever call me pinky again."

"GO SAKURA!" cheered Tenten and Naruto. Next to Naruto was Sasuke Uchiha who knew that Sakura was only toying with her and that she barely used up any of her chakra. He smirked to see how looks can fool people. Who would ever know that within that delicate exterior hid such a ruthless ninja. He was impressed, not shocked but impressed. He was wondering what is her true power and what she was capable of.

"Did you see that?! When she escaped the explosion and..and.. when she sent Jenis flying and and...!"

"She was only toying with her dobe." Said Sasuke cutting him of.

"Huh? What do you mean"

"She was holding back."

"How can you tell, teme?"

"Just a hunch. Isn't that right Tenten?" The naive boy looked away from Sasuke to Tenten.

"Actually he's correct Naruto. That's nothing compare of what she is really capable of." She said waving at her friend. "I'll watch my back if I were you." she added left the boys to celebrate with her friend.

"Impressed, teme? And why are you staring at her again?" hearing this, Tenten raised an eyebrow at Sasuke waiting for a response.

"I have now one fan-girl off my back now." Sasuke smirked ignoring his friend's question.

"Answer my question teme!"

"Up next Sasuke Uchiha vs Hikaru Achimakuro." Announced Kakashi

"Teme your not off the hook that easily"

"Whatever."

Sasuke's fight was also short. Actually It finished within three minutes. He just wanna get over with it and not lose time. Sasuke wasn't a patient man at all. Poor guy didn't knew what hit him. He didn't even need to activate his sharingan during his battle.

"Ok Then the sparring partners will be ..."Kakashi started to read a long list. "Sakura with Tenten...Neji with Sasuke...Naruto with Lee..."

The bell has rung and everybody rapidly left. Tenten and Sakura left together without a scratch on them. It was a piece of cake to them. They left giggling and talking about gossip until they heard a familiar voice calling them.

"Hey wait up!" screamed the blond boy.

"Oh hello Naruto." said Sakura.

"That was amazing there. Sakura,you did showed there who's the boss! You too Tenten!"

"Arigato" both girls said with bright smiles on their faces.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"It was ok, for a beginner." he coldly responded wondering

'_FOR A BEGINNER, HELL NO! I'LL SHOW HIM WHOSE THE BEGINNER HERE!'_ Sakura glared at him and was about to punch him senseless until Tenten interrupted.

_'Man she needs anger management.' _" Umm you guys were great too but we better ge€t going right Sakura?" she dragged Sakura by the arm heading to their next class."Bye"

"Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke..._fucking_ _baka"_ She said it with a scowl on her face and at a very low tone so that he wouldn't hear it but he did but he pretended that he didn't heard the last part.

Finally it was the last my last period. But to her dismayed her teacher assigned them there seats. At least she gets to sit next to somebody she knows. Her professor was called Asuma. He had black hair with a beard and always smoked a cigarette "_Isn't smoking not allowed in school?" _He assigned her to sit next to Naruto, who sitting next to Sasuke. Each table consisted of three students each and explained that those students who you're sharing a table with are your teammates. Sakura's team was called team seven. She wasn't happy about being paired up with Sasuke since they got off a rocky start but at least she got Naruto to talk to. Naruto was talkative as usual and Sasuke tried to ignored him completely. He was 24/7 radio without an off button.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you have a tattoo." Sasuke was eavesdropping Naruto's conversation.

"Oh this? I got it two years ago." She was nervous talking about it.

"It's really cool. I have one too. I got one ever since i was born. I got mine on my stomach."

"Ooh" smiling back.

"Sasuke also has one on his neck too. Isn't that right teme?" Pointing at his bench partner.

"Hm"

"Yours looks pretty Saku-chan." grinning from ear to ear and this caused her to have a light blush across her face. However, Sasuke was observing the pink hair girl's tattoo. It was an odd one in fact. _"Why does it look so familiar?"_

"Thanks but can you please let me concentrate Naruto." In other words she told him to back off in a polite way. He didn't realize what she really meant but Sasuke was suspicious about that symbol. But he didn't bother to investigate about this. Why should he care anyways. It's just a stupid tattoo.

"Now class we should start a project due in the next two months." After Asuma said that the room was filled with complaints and groans

"Your groups get to pick which topic to do. And remember it's teamwork. There's no I in team so that means all of you should know about your project."

'_Now I gotta work with his blond radio head and an arrogant idiot. I hope they're smart.' _Sakura just buried her face in her hands and prayed to kami that this 'team project' will go well. At last the finally bell has rung, ending the first day of her senior year. Reaching for the door, she heard her name being shouted.'_What now!'_

"Sakuraaa, tomorrow we're going to the library to get started on the project, can you stop by about 4:30?" Naruto asked her and only received a nod. Then she disappeared into the sea of students.

When she arrived at her dorm, all of her friends were there, talking about their day and how did it went. Sakura dropped her bag and dived into her bed. Hinata was sitting on her bed Indian style, Ino sat on the leather couch and Tenten was comfortably on the indigo beanbag.

"Saku-chan, why so glum?" Tenten asked with a cheerful expression.

"I got paired up to do a project with a walking radio and a snotty bastard. life's unfair."

"Ha, don't tell me. You got paired up with Naruto." the girls burst into laughter except Hinata slightly giggled. "Don't worry at least he's not a bad person, well I think."

"Oh ya, since my day was so interesting what about yours, mmmm?"

"It was alright I guess."

"What do you mean alright?! She spent half the day talking to Hinata's cousin, Neji." Ino snapped giving Tenten the urge to throw any pointy object at her and the others giggle.

"NO I WASN'T! Shut up miss I-flirt-all-the-time-with _Shika-kun_."

"_Shika-kun_?" Sakura grinned at Ino making her go red as a tomato.

"Oh stop it forehead. It's not like I got a pervert around me."

"Huh?"

"Tenten told me that Uchiha guy was checking you out... more like looking at your package." Sakura turned her attention to Tenten who was laughing nervously.

"Is this true Tenten?!"

"...hhheeee..kind of."

"Great now I got a radio and a pervert as partners!!" She dug here face into her pillow whining

-"Do-don't worry Sakura-chan, we wi-ll be here if anything happens." Trying no to cry due to how hard she laughed at Sakura's last comment, Hinata tried to cheer up her roommate

"Sorry to end this lovely conversation but we gotta go,its almost time for my favorite soap opera! ." Ino squealed leaving with Tenten. "And we have to do a 2000 word essay for Kurenai due on Friday." The brown haired kunoichi added.

**SASUKE AND NARUTO**

"Teme, you didn't answer my question."

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why were you staring at Sakura-chan like that?"

"..."

"Answer me or is it that you were checking here out." Naruto put on his most devilish smile ever and started to taunt the Uchiha.

"Hm"

"What does hm means??"

Sasuke, not bothered to answer, reached his ipod nano and played "Last Resort" by Papa Roach trying to drown out the blond's voice.

-"ANSWER ME TEME!"

"..._don't give a fuck if i let my arm bleeding_.."Concentrated in the lyrics and singing singing it.

"FINE THEN I'M GOING TO THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HER!" Sasuke still ignored the annoying teen.

"...stop talking and go to bed dobe."

"Sleep dreams with Saku-chan then." muttered it out with a smirk. "Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"..Baka.." He reached for something hard and heavy on the floor and threw it at Naruto, not allowing him to finish the preschool pathetic chant. In result, he groan in pain rubbing his head just where Sasuke hit him. Sasuke chuckled by seeing his friend in pain. Revenge is sweet.

**So there goes the 3rd chapter. I hope you guys liked it and if you guys liked this I know that you'll love the next chapter!**

**Shychibinin :3**


	4. Arguments And Realizations

**First I would like to thank: BloodRuby , Evil Tobi, Little Lady Lime, Jessica and Amy 4 commenting and telling me my silly and stupid spelling mistakes X3 Man, sometimes i'm so reckless...ENJOY!!! **

**A FRESH NEW START**

**Previously:**

"FINE THEN I'M GOING TO THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HER!" Sasuke still ignored the annoying teen.

"...stop talking and go to bed dobe."

"Sleep dreams with Saku-chan then." muttered it out with a smirk. "Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"..Baka.." He reached for something hard and heavy on the floor and threw it at Naruto, not allowing him to finish the preschool pathetic chant. In result, he groaned in pain rubbing his head just where Sasuke hit him. Sasuke chuckled by seeing his friend in pain. Revenge is sweet.

**ARGUMENTS AND REALIZATIONS **

The morning sunlight beamed through the cracks in the shutters into the boys dorms. This annoyed Sasuke very much since he was a morning person. Tossing and turning, he look at his roommate across the room snoring in his sleep. He tried to go back to sleep but the infernal snore won't let him. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. The annoyed Uchiha threw stuff at him, which made him toss, poked him but it was all futile. He went to the bathroom with a glass. Came back to the room with a full glass of water in his hand and dumped on the snoring blond's face causing hin to wake from his slumber

"AHHHHH...W-WHAT ...V-VERY C-C-C-COLD.." Sasuke headed back to his bed known that he could sleep now.

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE,..I WAS SLEEPING!"yelled Naruto "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"One, You where drowning in your own drool and Two, your snoring woke me up.."mumbled Sasuke. He wasn't a morning person but who can blame him.

"But that was uncalled for!"

"..."

"Anyways you won't have time for a nap cause we got class in 20 minutes teme."

".._Fuck.." _he thought.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for class. Since he didn't have time to take a quick shower, he put on some deodorant and later some cologne Sasuke didn't care much for his appearance. He grabbed a black Linken Park T-shirt and over it his dress shirt with the academy logo on it. He also wore a pair of black pants, a navy blue tie and his black converse. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and saw Naruto ransacking threw his closet looking for something. He was wearing the something as Sasuke except he had an orange shirt under his dress shirt and wore navy blue converse.

"I'm looking for my bag." Whined Uzumaki. "I just can't seem to find it. I know I left it here last night."

"Dobe, It's next to the door."

"Oh..he he, thanks." putting his hand on the back of his head and looked embarrassed.

"..Dimwit..." He mutter under his breathe.

They left the room and started to walk towards their classes. During the way they met the rest of the guys. It was the small as usual. Naruto talk too much, Chouji ate, Shikamaru daydreamed, Neji and Sasuke were silent and Lee, hyper as ever. Naruto stop and heard something.

"What is it Naruto-san?" asked Lee

"..._fan...girls.._"he said weakly

"What did you say?" Lee asked with a worry expression on his face.

"I SAID FANGIRLS!!!" pointed Naruto. "EVERYONE HIDE!"

Every every girl in the academy were head over heels for them, even Lee which was weird. Who had the most fans was Sasuke and following up was Neji. Than Naruto, Shikamaru and a tie between Chouji and Lee, whose fan club are mostly based on nerds and geeks. Prepared for the arrival of the boy-crazed girls, the group noticed that the bunch of girls weren't their enormous fan club There were only four girls. The same they met the other day. It was Ino, Sakura, Hinita and Tenten. They weren't alarmed by their presence. The girls were in their own business, talking about something and didn't even notice them. They were the only girls who weren't obsessed with them. Lee was dumbstruck by Sakura calling her his beautiful cherry blossom of youth. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see if he could find any reaction from the cold hearted shinobi but nothing ...yet.

"Sakura!" Yelled Naruto

"Great...Hi Naruto." She waved at them trying no to be hostile.

"Go-ood morning Neji-sama."Hinita shuddered

"Morning." Neji took his gaze from Hinita and glanced over Tenten. Somehow the tomboyish kunoichi caught the pride Hyuuga's attention without even knowing it. Unfortunately, the Uchiha saw the whole scene.

"Sorry for breaking up this touchy reunion but we gotta go." Ino broke the silence between them. "See ya."giving them a playful wink.

_'hm...troublesome woman..' _Shikamaru thought.

**Kakashi's Class**

The class was divided into their sparing groups. They all had enough space each to practice While the students were in combat, Kakashi was seeing their progress. When he saw Tenten and Sakura he knew that he made a mistake in paring those two together They were both holding back and trying not to hurt each other.

"Sakura..Tenten, why are you both holding back?"

"We're sorry Kakashi-sensai, its just were best friends and I can't fight her." Tenten responded not looking at the teachers face.

"It's ok, we'll just set you both up with different sparring partners." He smile under his mask. "Hyuuga...Uchiha...I'm separating both of you and assigning you both new sparring partners."

"..."

"Tenten this is Neji Hyuuga." Kakashi introduced them. He'll be your new partner for the year. And Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha. Now since we now know each other continue with your practicing"

'_Can this get any worse, I'm now stuck with this arrogant pervert here and in Science! Sakura _shouted in her head giving the Uchiha a fake smile.

"Don't hold me back." he coldly remarked.

_"What does that jerk think he is!! I'll give him a run for his money."_Both started practicing They weren't even doing it just testing each other out. Tiring each other out, it looked like they were equally match. Five minutes before class finished, both took a moment to take a break.

"..Y- oour...not that bad...Uchiha.." Sakura complimented him while drinking some water.

"Hm.."

"What does 'hm' means?"

"..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No but you can." He smirked at his cheeky answer waiting how the kunoichi will react by that. She just stared at him with a blank expression on her face ,however, little by little an angry and furious expression appeared. Sakura didn't even know who this Sasuke person is but what she knows it that he already getting on her bad side. A place where you don't be on. Ready to punch the living daylight out of him, the pink hair kunoichi held back her fatal punch and gave the cocky ninja a fake smile and started to think of a quick comeback to remove that stupid smirk of that face. But how? How can Sakura find that weak spot? What and where is his weak spot? Time will tell but now is not the moment to find it. '_Think Sakura, Think!'_

"Oh what is this I hear?" saying this in a surprised and shocked but also a mocking way. "Does Mr. I'm-So-Cool feels tried after fighting with a girl with pink hair who almost beat the crap out of him?" Sasuke's rapidly faded and returned to his normal, cold as stone look. "Aww, does the poor little boy got his ego hurt?" **"CHA, take that you cold bastard!" **said her inner with a fist in the air. Sasuke didn't say anything in return he just glared at her. There was a dead silence between them until the bell rung, ending the class. As she left without even saying a good-bye, he could hear a familiar chuckle in the back of his head.

**"Feisty, isn't she. Feisty and hot."**

_"Ha, ya right."_

**"You know I'm right, just look at her. Look at her curves, her creamy skin, her glowing green orbs. And plus, she got an attitude and strength to go with it all. Want more do you want in girl. Plus we got her as a sparing partner. We get to be REALLY close to her without anybody suspecting a thing! She is destined to be an Uchiha" **Holding a poster that shows how will Sakura look like wearing the Uchiha fan on her back. **"Imagine the mixture of you two. Your kid could be the next number 1 ninja in the fire country! **Saying it with anime stars in his eyes.

_"She's nothing special. Just annoying. And she isn't fit to be an Uchiha."_

**"What do you mean NOTHING SPEACIAL?! If I was in control I would of jumped her there and now! I wonder what she tastes like...?"**

_"Hell no! I'm in control and thats never going to happen on my account."_

**"Never say never my dear Sasuke. He he he."**

_"Why do you always bring up this subject?"_

**"'Cause when was the last time we got any action? Don't forget genius, I'm you and I know what you want."**

_" Then you must have missed out on a lot of stuff then because I don't want that. Plus I can get any girl I desire."_

**"Then what are you waiting for, next Christmas?...but I would like a piece of that under my tree..."** writing on wish list.

_"Thats the last thing I'll ever wish you pervert."_

_**"I know what you are but what am I? Hey we better end this before the Hyuuga catches us on. I don't think Lee and Naruto won't even notice us drooling over our blossom." **_hugging a doll that looks like Sakura.

_"She is not our blossom and I'm not drooling over her."_

Neji had a wide smirk over his face. He knew what was happening. He can't wait to torture him with this. '_Sweet'_. The guys were heading towards the wondering Uchiha. Sasuke got out of his trance and saw a new addition in the group. A girl. Neji broke the silence.

"Uchiha this is Tenten. She got all of the rest of our classes for the rest of the day."

"We already have met."

"Oh you must be Sakura's new sparing partner." smiled Tenten. "I hope you didn't got on her bad-side for your sake."

_"Too late for a warning" _thought Sasuke.

"Hey enough chit-chatting, were going to be late for class" shouted the noisy blond.

" HURRY!! I don't want to be late having class with Gai-sensei!! Ran Lee with stars in his eyes.

"Whats his problem?" asked the confused brunette.

"Ahh nothing." yawned Naruto."He is always like this when it comes to classes with Gai-sensei."

"Weird."

"You'll get used to it." Added Neji. Sasuke raised his eyebrow seeing how different the Hyuuga is acting around Tenten. He is usually cold around girls. Maybe he could have some fun with this situation or use it as an advantage over Neji. _'So the destiny-crazed Hyuuga has a heart after all. And i thought that the look he gave her a few hours back was nothing. This will be fun.' _Thought Sasuke.

"Neji, why don't you inform Tenten about the upcoming activities and events that are taking up in the school?" saying it in a mocking tone and giving a wink to Neji. In return he got a glare from him.

"Oh really? Tell me more Neji!" Playfully pulling on his arm causing him to shiver at her touch without even noticing it.

'Damn you Uchiha.' he cursed under his breathe. Neji could of swear that Sasuke did that on purpose. This was war. He need to get his revenge but not now. Now he needs to occupy the questioning ... attractive kunoichi and tell her about the school's activities and events. At least he has another excuse to talk to her. While informing Tenten, he could hear the guys trying not no laugh behind him, seeing that the so called walking iceberg has soft spot for the their new friend. Poor Neji. It was worse enough that he was trying to keep his cool with Tenten around and now that his friends are laughing behind his back. He was getting irritated. Lucky for him Naruto changed the subject.

"Hey Tenten."

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do...". Neji felt like his heart just gave out. "...Not" finished Tenten. She was only joking around."No I actually don't. Way do you ask?"

"Ooh nothing." smirked. "Just curious."

"Ok, how about you guys? Since I answered your question I have a right to ask you guys the something." she giggled.

"Na" answered normally Naruto

"No" said Sasuke glancing at a tensed Hyuuga "How about you Hyuuga?"

Neji returned the question with a death glare. "...no.."

"What was that Hyuuga? Speak a little louder so Tenten could hear."

"I said no."

"Ok then." Said the naive Tenten not even suspecting the boys' strange behavior

"How about your friends? Are they single as well?" asked the curious blond.

"Curious are we. Yea, Ino, Hinita and Sakura are also single. Why do you wanna know?" It suddenly hit her and her smiled turned into a smirk. "Ooh does somebody want my help to hook him up with one of them...hmm?" Neji knew this was the moment to strike back and get even with the raven hair shinnobi.

"I know somebody who does."

"Ya who?" Tenten waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Asked..."Sasuke knowing what Neji was going to say, he quickly interrupted

"Your new fan club" Sasuke immediately lied.

"Ahh not them again. Can't we just go to school without being mobbed by fan boys" They guys were dumbstruck by her answer. "What?"

"You guys also have a fan club" Pointed out Naruto. "A guy fan club. A club filled with guys who adores and admire you?"

"Yeah , I guess you can say that. When they get out of control I make them back off using force which in my case using my weapons. But thats nothing compare what Saku-chan does to them."putting a finger on to her lip. "Usually she leaves them with at least three broken bones, a fat lip and a black eye." This caused Sasuke to let out a small smirk on his face._"_**I told you she is strong and hot. Plus you like her." said his inner.**

"Did I forgot to mention that Tenten is a specialist in weaponry ." Said Neji with his eyes closed and arm crossed trying to imagine Tenten's wrath upon the pathetic fan boys.

"Whatever.. Lets get to class before we get detention."Spatted out an uninterested Sasuke.

**There goes the 4th chapter. Remember I'm open to any suggestions. COMMENT PEOPLE!! **

**shychibinin :3**


	5. Surprise Surprise

**A FRESH NEW START**

**Previously:**

"Did I forgot to mention that Tenten is a specialist in weaponry ." Said Neji with his eyes closed and arm crossed trying to imagine Tenten's wrath upon the pathetic fan boys.

"Whatever.. Lets get to class before we get detention."Spatted out an uninterested Sasuke.

**SURPRISE SURPRISE **

The guys were adjusting their instruments and preparing their usually band session. Their band was called Shadow Kunai. Naruto was on drums, Shikamaru on the electric bass, Neji on the electric guitar and on vocals. As for Sasuke, he was the lead vocalist and played the electric guitar while Chouji was the manager and Lee was the co-manager. They were all known around campus and they were the best. They won fives times in a row the battle of the bands and this year will be their sixth win.

"Hey this year take no prisoners and show no mercy." Chouji reminded them.

"Yeah yeah so always say the same thing year after year. We are unbeatable Chouji!" Naruto shouted out in merriment.

"Are we going to practice or what?" growled Sasuke

"Ok lets just practice 'Riot'." Shikamaru suggested. Sasuke started to play and soon the others fallowed up.

Sasuke :_"If you feel empty, so used up so let down,_

_If you feel so angry, so ripped off so step down,_

_Your not the only one refusing to back down,_

_Your not the only one so get up,_

Neji and Sasuke: _Let's go riot, riot_

_Let's go riot _x 4

'''knock knock'''

"AH, Who is it now!" Sasuke was furious. They can't get threw a song without anybody interrupting them. He went to answer the door and had his sharingan activated."What the fuck do you want!?" Without evening knowing who was it.

"Thats a nice way to greet visitors." His eyes turned back from crimson to onyx realizing who was at the door.

"Oh Tenten, Sakura, what do I owe this pleasant visit."

"Cut the crap." He was stunned by Sakura's answer. "Was that music I heard from?" Tenten saw a black Fender Guitar in his hand.

"Sweet guitar Sasuke. What you play in a band?" Sasuke thought of a great idea how to mess up Neji again and told them to see for themselves and let them in his dorm. Both girls entered and saw the rest of them by different kinds equipment.

"We have guests. Does this answer your question?" Tenten's eyes had stars on them. Sakura could of sworn she was like a little girl lost in a toy store She just grabbed a seat of greeting everybody with an indifferent look. Tenten ran up to Neji's black and white electrical guitar and admiring it which made Neji uncomfortable. Both Sasuke and Sakura chuckled in the back of their heads. "Hyuuga are you ok? You're shivering" He made a mental note to kill his band mate later.

"Sasuke's right." Tenten reached her hand and placed on Neji's forehead. He was red. "No wonder he said that, your hot and red. You should go the nurse's office."

"I'm fi-ne, that's unnecessary. Uchiha weren't we practicing?" Giving him a death glare.

"Don't be silly Neji, we have guest. So I decided on behalf of the band to take a break." Saying it with a smirk on his face. Sakura decided to play algo with Sasuke by seeing how red was Neji when Tenten touched his forehead.

"Hey Tenten, why don't you show them how you really play the guitar. Neji wouldn't mind lending his guitar to you, right?" Sakura gave him one of her innocent looks.

"I didn't know play the guitar." He asked Tenten.

"Let me show you." Neji handed her his guitar to her and Tenten gave him a bright smile. "What do you want me to play Saku?"

"Why don't you play the intro of 'When Your Heart Stops Beating'. Better yet I'll join you." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Can you lend me your Fender? Please!"

"Knock yourself out." He handed it to her. Tenten started to play and that was followed with Sakura singing and playing on Sasuke's guitar.

Sakura: _Turn it up, I never wanna go home_

_I only wanna be part of your breakdown_

_She got caught up by the fool on the floor_

_that picked her up and she'll never get let down_

_And now I can't stop thinking about it_

_All you people at the time know nothing about it_

_We don't give a fuck what the price is_

_So leaves to our own devices and we'll live you alone_

Both: _I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'll be there when your last breathe is taken away_

_In the dark when no one listening_

_In the times when we both get carried away._

All the guys were awed by their performance. Naruto had his mouth wide open but suddenly he snapped out of it and broke the silence. "You should sign up for the Battle Of The Band next couple of weeks" He blabbered out.

"Huh?" Wondered Sakura

"Umm...nothing nothing." stated Shikamaru hitting Naruto in the arm.

"Hey we gotta go see ya and thanks for lending us the guitars." both the Kunoichis said in unison and took their leave.

Right after they left Naruto started to yell. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME!? WHY DOES EVERYBODY HITS ME!?"

"Ooh how troublesome, Naruto do you realize they're good."

"Yea so."

"That means dobe, if the enter we have less chances to win this year. So we don't need completion this year." Sasuke stated out the obvious.

"Ohhh."

"And to answer your second question, it's because your fun to hit." Naruto went to a corner and started to sulk.

"Nobody respects me..sniff...sniff.."

" I respect you, Naruto-san!!" Shouted Lee with his causal thumbs up pose.

"...kiss up.." Neji rolled his eyes.

"And can't you be so obvious that you like Tenten. Today was the first time I had ever seen you blush." Neji was ready to launch at the Uchiha but held back by his friends.

"I SWEAR UCHIHA I'M GONNA GET EVEN WITH YOU, YOU JACKASS!"

"Calm down. She didn't even noticed it but i can't say that for Sakura though."

"..Fuck." Neji muttered.

"Don't worry Neji, I don't think my cherry blossom had noticed your youthful journey towards the road to love!" said Lee with another thumbs up. Both Sasuke and Neji popped a vain from what the innocent ninja have said. Both gave Lee a blow to the head. Poor Guy, he didn't know why did he deserved that and anime tears fell down from this weird elmoish eyes.

"Now thats taken care of lets eat RAMEN!!!!" shouted Naruto. He quickly disappeared and reappeared with boxes of instant ramen. "LETS EAT!" They started to chow down and talk about which song are they going to play in the contest. After that the rest of the guy's left Naruto's and Sasuke's dorm. Both of them started to clean up and put away all of the band equipment. So much things had happened today. Sasuke went to sleep while Naruto decided to have a midnight stroll through the training grounds.

The moon and the stars were illuminating the dark sky. Naruto was enjoying the peace environment until he heard a tree crashing down. He rushed up to see what was going on. He was paralyzed He couldn't believe what was he seeing. "Sakura?" Right before him he saw the kind-hearted pink haired kunoichi he'd meet a few days back with a powerful and darker aura around her. She was different, her eyes had become piercing blood red, small markings covered her right arm and the right side of her face. She had grown fangs and her nails grew which were painted black. Even her hair had completely transformed. The length of her hair was up to her waist. The light pink color turned into a much more darker shade of pink. Naruto was blank. Sakura looked at him and started to walk towards him. Suddenly she let out a shriek of pain and before falling to the ground she called weakly his name.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto ran towards her and caught her before impacting with the ground. "S-akura, what happened to you?." In a few seconds all of her markings started to fade away, retreating back to one spot. Her tattoo It was glowing in a reddish color. Slowly Sakura went back to her usual appearance.

"N-na-rutoo..." she called him in a weary tone. "Please don't tell anybody about this."

"Ok Sakura-chan, but only if you answer my questions." Sakura nodded and smiled in return. Both of them sat down and she started to tell Naruto about her awkward transformation and how her tattoo is really a mark. He was stunned by what she told him. It was like telling a five year-old that your a superhero or something. Sakura let out a sigh after telling the blond her story. There was an uncomfortable silence between. Sakura was afraid that Naruto would think she is a experimental freak. His face turned from a awed expression to a grinning fox. He caught Sakura into a strangling bear hug. Sakura was shocked by the reaction of the ninja.

'_Well this isn't what I expected'_ she thought.

"YEAH! Your just like me and Sasuke!" Sakura eyes went blank.

"WHAT!!! Grabbing Naruto by the collar shaking him for explanations

"He he well you see we also have these weird transformation tthingys..." He said looking down playing with his thumbs. "It's a long story."

"Well lucky for you I have time so SPIT IT OUT!" Naruto let out a big sigh.

"I have a fox demon sealed inside me ever since I was a baby. Thats why I have abundant amount of chakra and sometimes have flea problems." Naruto continued scratching his head. "All I need to do is not to let this demon out. And thats it."

"And what about Sasuke?" She asked impatiently

"Oh... well Sasuke.." Naruto felt uneasy about talking about his best friend's past. It was very delicate. " ...It's not my place to say. However, I can only tell you that Sasuke's tattoo is actually called the cursed mark. This Old snake Sanin did that to him so later on he can use Sasuke's body for his own evil deeds. I think he is dead now but the teme still won't give up 'till he see it with his very own eyes. Also when the curse mark is activated Sasuke completely changes his appearance. Its hard to explain it with words." putting his hand behind his head with an uneasy look on this face.

"Naruto I can take a hint. Thanks for helping me though." Naruto stand up and helped Sakura get up. "Thanks."

"Want me to walk you to your dorm?" still wondering if she was completely ok.

"No thank you, I'm fine. See you tomorrow Naruto." She left waving good-bye.

"Bye Sakura-chan."

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

As I was walking towards the girls dorms I felt somebody's chakra close by. Each time I took a step forward it came closing in on me. It was getting very close within each step. Too close for comfort. I'd looked around and there I saw the spy hiding behind a tree. I couldn't make out who it was so I threw my Kunai intentionally at the tree's trunk to lure out the mysterious person. And to my luck appeared...

**Cliffhanger! Dan dan daaaa... who is this mysterious person? Friend or foe? Stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Shychibinin :3**


	6. Operation HNWT

**HI everybody!! First off, i feel so stupid 4 writing Hinita and not Hinata :S. AND in my story Suske is OOC...very OOC!! please don't kill me...enjoy the story!!! and thanks 4 the help!**

**A FRESH NEW START **

**Previously:**

As I was walking towards the girls dorms I felt somebody's chakra close by. Each time I took a step forward it came closing in on me. It was getting very close within each step. Too close for comfort. I'd looked around and there I saw the spy hiding behind a tree. I couldn't make out who it was so I threw my Kunai intentionally at the tree's trunk to lure out the mysterious person. And to my luck appeared...

**OPERATION H.N.W.T. **

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?!" Sakura yelled in surprised. " I could of kill-" She was cut off.

" II--I saw everything." muttered looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean everything?" Hinata approached her roommate.

"Why didn't you tell us what you told Naruto right now?"

"Its just I was afraid i was going to be rejected." Sakura looked down covering her watery eyes with her hair.

"Why would we reject you since we are your friends. We will always back you up in everything. Thats what true BBFs are." Sakura look at her friend and smile and wiped away her shed tears. "You know you can count on us on anything. You don't need to hide anything from us."

"Your right Hinata, and tomorrow I'll tell Ino and Tenten about it. But for now lets go back to our dorm, I feel very tired." With that statement both girls headed back to the building in silence. But it wasn't an awkward kind of silence but a comfortable one. Sakura was still weary from the thing. Hinata let Her friend lean on her shoulder so she can her walk back to their dorm.

Both arrived at their dorms and went to bed.

" ..HinAta?"

"Yea Saku?"

"You know Naruto is a good guy. Maybe you should hang with him more often." Letting out a soft smile to her friend. "...Think about it." With that Sakura went into slumber land leaving her friend wide-eyed and in her thoughts.

"...Am...I...that obvious...Sakura-chan?...I wonder if he noticed..." hugging her fox-plush teddy bear with a smile blush and a small smile on her face. "Good night Saku-chan..._ Good night Naruto-kun._"

_RINGGG...RINGGGG..._

"mmmmm...Hello?"

"Hey Sakura-chan! We need to start on our project! Meet us in 10 minutes in our dorm!!!"

"BAKA ITS 10 A.M. AND ITS A SATURDAY!!!" yelled Sakura at the phone.

"...yea but teme insisted that we should finish it as soon as we can...please don't hit me...again..."

"YOU CAN TELL THAT ARROGANT BASTARD TO SREW HIMSELF! I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!!"

" ..but Saku-...hey teme I'm talking to Sakura...GIVE ME BACK THE PHON-" Naruto was cut off.

"Listen Sakura, get up and met us in my dorm in 10 minutes and no excuses."

"NO YOU LISTEN SAS-- beep beep" Sasuke hanged up on Sakura before she could finished her sentence. " I HATE YOUUUU!!!" She said throwing the phone at the wall.

"Sakura,... what was that? Did you threw..t-the phone at the wall...again..? asked HinAta from the bathroom.

"Ehhhhh...I gotta go to the science project now. BYE!" She quickly changed and left the room as quickly she can. There is one thing she wants now is Hinata yelling at her. Yes HINATA YELLING AT HER. Its very scary witnessing it. Sakura arrived at the boys dorm and guess who opened the door...

"Your late." He spat.

"good morning to you too Sasuke."

This can't get worse than this. They spent hours arguing what their project is going to be about.

"I say we do it about snakes."

"No we should do slugs." Both Sasuke and Sakura were getting on each other nerves.

"Snakes"

"Slugs"

"SNAKES"

SLUGS!"

"What frogs?" Naruto suggested innocently sweat dropping However, he only received glares from both of them.

"DON'T BUT IN BAKA!" Both shouted in unison.

"...ok..I'm going to get some ramen..." He went away sulking but they didn't even heard him say anything since both were still arguing

20 minutes later

"SNAKES"

"Neji pass the popcorn" said Shikamaru. Neji passed it to Naruto who passed it to Tenten who passed it to Lee who passed it to Chouji who passed it to Hinata who passed it to Ino who passed it to Shikamaru.

"SLUGSS!!"

"Piss ...Ino w-ho's winning?" Hinita asked the blond

"Ah nobody yet."

"I think Sasuke is winning, you can tell from the death glares."Shikamaru rested this back against the wall.

"SNAKES"

"SLUGS" Both stand up from their chairs glaring at each other to see who gave in.

"Kiss Kiss!" yelled Naruto. Everybody grabbed Naruto so he can shut up mean while Sakura and Sasuke stopped their glaring contest and started to glare daggers at the poor dumb blond friend...Naruto. Both started to launch and strangle the dead ninja until Tenten spoke.

"Why don't you talk about 'summoning animals', that way you both get to talk about snakes, slugs and frogs." She pointed out.

"Fine." Both said sitting down facing their back to each other. Everybody else let out a big sigh.

"You have a death wish, don't you? said Neji to Naruto who was ready for any pain.

"He..he well thats over, lets get some MISO RAMEN!" He received a bonk on the head by Sakura and Sasuke

"Why did you hit him, I'm the one who hits him!" started Sasuke.

"What !? I can hit him if I want too!." Yelled Sakura.

"Here we go again. How troublesome, Ino, Chouji, we better start on our project as well."

Ok Shikamaru, cya later guys and good luck." Chouji waved leaving with Shikamaru and Ino.

"N-Naruto-san...I-II better take you to the nurse's office." Said Hinita dragging an unconscious Naruto out of the room.

"Tenten do you want to spar?"

"OK Neji." Saying it with a smile.

"I ALSO WANNA SPARR A BIT NEJI. OFF TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Said Lee with his typical peace sign pose leaving the room with Tenten behind.

"_So close to be alone with Tenten...Why does he ruin everything...why Kami Why."_ He thought leaving the room following Tenten with a gloomy aura.

As Neji shut the door, Sasuke started to chuckle.

"HEY WHATS SO FUNNY UCHIHA?!"

"One your eyes Haruno. Can't you see what happened just right now?" Sakura calmed down and and started to think about it.

"Come to think of it, does Neji always have these weird mood swings?"

"No. Us your brain for once for a sec. Think every time Neji is around Tenten." He said scratching his head.

"Yea he completely acts more nicer towards her than the rest of us. By the looks of it he wants to be friends with her."

"Or maybe 'more than friends'"."

"Ohhh...cut straight to the point Uchiha. What does this have to do with us?"

"Why don't we have fun with this, help our poor old hopeless pathetic pal, Neji?"

"By the way you described him it looks like the other way around."

"Whatever, are you in or out Haruno."

"I'm in but we can't tell nobody about this."

"hm"

"Lets call it operation H.N.W.T."

"WTF does H.N.W.T. means?

"it means "Hook-up Neji With Tenten, duh." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Ok, plan A. whats plan A?

Sasuke starts to think of a possible plan for now "Plan A is make Neji ask out Tenten on a date."

"This is gonna be hard cause She is completely dense about love or flirting not even that girly." Sakura pointed out. " Plus Neji always freezes up about that."

"Details details. We will think about something we the time comes."

"Ok let H.N.W.T. commence" With that both of them shook their hands.

"Don't tell anybody that I shook your hand."

"Likewise."

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

"Aww guys let me join in" said Lee with chibi tears running down his face. "Pleasseee" However, he was ignored by Neji and Tenten sparring with each other. It looks like killing each other to others. "Sakura-chan!! My Beauty, you are here! You even have a lackey now. Of course you do, royalty as yourself must have a lackey to do your deeds for you." yelled Lee with a rose in his hand. Sakura sweat dropped while Sasuke's nerve pop out. After Sasuke sent Lee flying for calling him Sakura's lackey they came across the soon-to-be, still fighting, couple.

"Hey guys!!!" Sakura shouted to get their attention but it was in vain.

"Nice try loser." Sakura got angry, 1 for being ignored, 2 for being called loser by th thing beside her. She put a pint of chakra in her right foot and stomp it to the ground causing the ground around her to collapse. Both Neji and Tenten stopped sparring with a question expression in their face looking at the smirking Sakura and the fallen Sasuke.

"You did that on purpose!" Sasuke got up dust of the dirt off his cloths.

"Opps sorry"she said smirking "Hey guys now that I got your attention why don't we have a break and get some ice-cream?"

"Yea sure lets go!" Tenten ran dragging Sakura along the way.

"Your up to something Uchiha."

"Why Hyuuga how could you think that of me?" said Sasuke wit a big smirk on his face.

"..."

"COME NEJI SAKURA SAID ITS ON SASUKE!" shouted and waved Tenten.

"COMING...Thanks for the free ice-cream Uchiha." Chuckling leaving an angered Sasuke.

"Hey I never said that Haruno!" Walking towards the group.

**WITH SAKURA AND TENTEN.**

"yumm...Chocolate my fav." Licking her ice-cream.

"Soo how is it going with Neji-_kun_?" Taking her strawberry Ice-cream from the salesman.

"Neji-kun? Oh you mean Neji, Ok I guess we are fast friends." She said with a smile on her face before taking another lick of her ice-cream. "But, he act weird sometimes."

"Weird, what do you mean by weird?" Sakura asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't, like his face gets kind of reddish when I put my hand on his shoulder like Hinita red but less, a lot less."

"Ohhh I see..he..he.."

"Whats so funny saku?"

"Oh nothing panda bear, stop being so paranoid. Look there's the guys. Maybe you should ask Neji if he wants to try a bit of your chocolate ice-cream."

"Haruno, Who said it was ok that the ice-creams are on me?" Spat Sasuke at the pink haired kunoichi who ignored everything he had said and continued with licking her strawberry ice-cream.

"Neji feel free to choose any flavor and put it on Sasuke's tab." Neji smirked and Sasuke continued glaring daggers at his partner in crime. If look could kill both Sasuke and Sakura were both dead a long time ago. Behind Sakura was Tenten holding her chocolate ice-cream giggling.

"Hey Neji, you wanna try mine? Its really good" Tenten walked up to Neji and extended her ice-cream to his face. This made him lightly blush. The dynamic duo tried not to blow off their cover, more like laugh off their cover.

"Ehh..no thank you Ten-ten...I'll get my own." He quickly went into the cafeteria to get his own. Tenten had a confused look on her face and she broke the silence.

"Whats up with him." The raven haired and the pink haired nin tried not to burst out laughing in her face.

"He...He-s f-fine, why you ask?" Said Sasuke biting back a chuckle.

"Y-eah what he said"

"Whatever..." Tenten slightly drifted off in her thoughts. When Neji returned they started to talk under a tree. When I mean talk is mostly means Sakura and Tenten. Still since Tenten sat down next to Neji, he was uncomfortable the whole time. Sakura noticed this isn't going nowhere in no time plus its getting late. Its time to abort plan A.

"Sasuke...abort plan A." She whispered

"Hm" He nodded.

"Tenten we need to go before the other girls starts to worry." Sakura got up and brushed off dirt on her skirt.

"OK. well cya Sasuke and thanks for the ice-cream...Oh and bye Neji, It was great sparring with you. BYE!" Both kunoichis waved and left.

"_Time for plan B"_ "Yo genius, ask her out if you like her." Sasuke said to Neji while looking at Sakura leaving and dialing on his cellphone.

"I know but easier said than done." Looking at Tenten smiling and laughing away with Sakura.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm on a roll here people, so many ideas so little time :s **

**Shychibinin !3**


	7. Plan BWhats Plan B?

**A FRESH NEW START**

**Previously:**

"Tenten we need to go before the other girls starts to worry." Sakura got up and brushed off dirt on her skirt.

"OK. well cya Sasuke and thanks for the ice-cream...Oh and bye Neji, It was great sparring with you. BYE!" Both kunoichis waved and left.

"_Time for plan B"_ "Yo genius, ask her out if you like her." Sasuke said to Neji while looking at Sakura leaving and dialing on his cellphone.

"I know but easier said than done." Looking at Tenten smiling and laughing away with Sakura.

**PLAN B...WHATS PLAN B?**

" As I was saying, Godzilla would definitely beat a giant robot. There is no doubt about it." Said Tenten putting her hands behind her head.

"Cha right, a giant robot would fry that lizard's -- 'Beep Beep Beep' --Oh goodie Mr. snake fan, hold on a sec ok." Sakura answered her phone to see who it was.

"Hello"

_"Haruno were taking this to plan B"_ Sakura let out a big sigh walking away a few inches from Tenten so she won't overhear anything.

"Whats plan B?

"_Making both of them go on a date."_

"Don't make me laugh Sasuke, that will never happen."

_"I know thats why I'm taking you out. You take Tenten and I will bring along Neji. Let's call it a double date."_ Sakura could of swear that he was smirking when he said that.

"WTF!? Who said I ev-" She was cut off.

_"Pick you up at 8 sharp." beep beep..._

"How dare he hang up on me! That little piece of---"

"Who were you talking to?" Tenten appeared over Sakura's shoulder.

"AHHH! Don't do that Tenten! And for your information it was Sasuke" Sakura said his name as if it was venom.

"Ohhhhh and..."

"He asked me out.."

"Ooh Saku love is in the air.." trying to imitate Lee's thumbs up pose.

"And your coming with me, its a double date." Sakura let out an evil grin.

"WHAT, I can't possibly go! I won't!"

"Well if you don't go, I'll tell Ino who accidentally stained her new Fendi purse while making sleeping darts..." taking out a picture of Tenten trying to take off the stain of Ino's purse.

"Ok ok I'll go but give me that picture." swipes photo from Sakura.

"Alright then, lets get ready."

SASUKE AND NEJI

_"WTF!? Who said I ev-" She was cut off._

_"_Pick you up at 8 sharp." Sasuke Hang up on Sakura.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Both of us are going on a double date with Sakura and Tenten at 8 p.m." He coolly said it without a care in the world while Neji's eyes widen.

"What! You mean today as in today at 8?!"

"Hm" Sasuke nodded. He looked at the tensed Hyuuga and said "I don't know whats the big deal is, just go out with her like you did with any other girl."

"Thats the thing she isn't like any other girl! She's different." He mumbled the last part out. Sasuke got up and started walking away.

"I'll get my revenge Uchiha, tonight."

HARUNO AND HYUUGA'S DORM

_'knock knock_' Hinata went to get the door.

"Oh hi Ten, aren't you supposed to get ready for your blind date?" She looked at her friend from top to bottom.

"I'm ready. I don't see the big deal is." Tenten put her hand on her hip.

"Oh hey ten--' looks at Tenten's outfit' -- omg. HINATA! CODE RED, I REPEAT CODE RED!" Sakura yelled running towards the phone calling Ino. Hinata pulled Tenten into their dorm and went to the closet and reappeared with some rope.

"Sor-rry Tenten, it's for your own good."

"Wtf!" Hinata tied Tenten to a chair. Suddenly the door bursts open showing a blond kunoichi fully equipped with beauty supples and shinning stars in her eyes. One one hand she was holding her make-up kit and in the other a suitcase filled with cloths.

"Where is she?" Ino shrieked. Tenten, still tied up to the chair, sweat dropped

"Ummm whats code red?" Asked Tenten.

"MAKEOVER!!!" All three shouted pointing at Tenten which her to sweat drop again.

"I call hair!" called out Ino.

"Make-up!" said Sakura.

"Wardrobe!" Hinata raised her hand.

"Ok first hair." Ino started to look at Tenten attentively "We gotta get rid of those buns first."

"But why? My hair is fine as it is!" Since She was unmobilized, Ino started to undo Tenten's buns until they were no more.

Everybody gasps.

"What?! Is it that bad?!" She shook her head.

"No, you should leave it down. I wonder why you never let it down." Said Ino. Her hair reached up to her chest. It was straight and smooth." plus its sooo soft."

"Cause it got in the way of training." Tenten pointed out with a finger.

Ino rolled her eyes by hearing her friend's reason. "OK whatever, next up make-up!" The chair Tenten was tied to had small wheels at the bottom. She pushed the chair towards Sakura.

"Now hold still while I put on some eyeliner." Sakura tried to apply the black eyeliner but Tenten kept avoiding it, making it harder for the pink haired nin. "Please panda-chan its worth it, trust me." sending a wink with the statement.

"Can you at least make it look natural" Tenten pleaded.

Sakura pouted " Hum...ok...joy killer" Sakura only applied earth colors on her and after finishing she untied the weapon mistress. "Now hurry up and go see Hinita. I still gotta get dressed!" Sakura grabbed her outfit, pushed Tenten and Ino out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ok Hinata, do your worst." Tenten closed her eyes waiting what uncomfortable outfit she will be wearing.

"Open your eyes, I think this will do. go and try it on." Hinata handed her a military green sun dress which goes up to her knees and brown roman sandals. Sakura was finished preparing. She wore a dark red satin halter dress which ended one inch before reaching her knees and a chained belt over her hips. And for shoes, she wore black leather sandals. Her hair was done into a messy bun with two black chopsticks in it.

"All this for a date with Sasuke...mmmm? Didn't you said you hate him and that he is a bastard?" Said Ino teasing Sakura and elbowing Hinata who was giggling.

"Shut up Ino-pig"

"Don't deny it, Sakura." added the giggling Hinata.

"Not you too Hina." Tenten walked out of the bathroom.

"Umm..guys, what do you think?" said shyly Tenten. Everybody gasped. They never seen her so dressed up. The girls were speechless.

"You look beautiful Tenten." said Sakura. "See it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No but..."'Beep---beep' Tenten sighed.

"Hold on"

"Uhhh its Sasuke." Teased Ino making kissy faces. Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now."

_"Met us at the Konoha Bistro in 10 minutes." _Beep Beep...Sasuke hung up.

"We gotta go Tenten, can we take your car?"

"Sure,bye guys." The girls said their goodbyes and left.

**KONOHA BISTRO**

Both shinobis sat there next to the window in the V.I.P. section waiting for their 'dates'. Usually for anybody it would take hours or days to book a table at this modern restaurant but for an Uchiha or Hyuuga, it takes only phone call away. The lights were dim and music could be heard from the dance floor. The both male ninjas where sat at these private seats so others won't buzz in or disturb them. Sasuke, wearing a dark navy blue dress shirt with three buttons undone and a pair of black trousers with a pair of checkered Vans, was looking out of the window observing the pitch black sky and the illuminating moon. Neji , wearing a white shirt under a dark tan dress shirt with three buttons undone and a pair of black trousers with a pair of gray Converse, with his eyes closed and arms crossed lost in his thoughts mumbling incoherent things. Sasuke turned his head to look at his friend with an annoyed expression on his face. He let out a sigh.

"Listen up Hyuuga." Neji opened his eyes. "Stop looking so pathetic."

"Likewise."

"You gone out a million times before just be cool and don't mess up."

"Great advice.." Neji sarcastically said it.

"One more thing, look out." The Hyuuga obeyed the raven hair ninja.

He saw a forest green convertible BMW pull up in the front entrance of the Bistro. The two valets approached the car. One opened the passenger door which exposed pink hair girl with emerald eyes in a dark red satin dress. Neji look at Sasuke. The 'll-So-Proud' Uchiha was drooling and his eyes never left the girl. Too bad he didn't have a camera with him, he just had to left his cell back at the dorms. He resumed at looking out the window. When the green BMW was taken by the other valet Neji was hypnotized. There he saw a brunette with chocolate eyes in a military green dress. Her hair was soft and reached down to her chest. Suddenly Neji heard a 'click'. He turned his head towards the clicking sound and saw Sasuke waving his cellphone in a mocking way. He look closely at the screen and became fuming with anger. On the screen was a picture of Neji with is eyes slightly glued to the window with his mouth wide open. Sasuke started typing on his cell while saying something to his 'friend'.

"They're here." He put away his cell. " You should clean up that drool around your mouth." (He made a joke, I know Sasuke here is really OCC)

_'buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' _Sakura opens her cell and was annoyed to see it was from Sasuke.

"_Ask the receptionist for Uchiha and here is a little scene you missed earlier. Don't show it to Tenten."_ Sakura look at the picture and immediately covered her mouth with her hand so she could hold in her laughter.

"Saku whats wrong? Are you ok?" Asked the puzzled brunette.

"Oh-h...its...not-hing," Trying to stop laughing and turned to the receptionist. " We are here under the reservation of Uchiha."

"Follow me please." Said the woman. The receptionist to them through the V.I.P. Section until reaching to a table were their 'blind dates' sat.

"Hi guys" said Sakura in a monotone voice.

"Saku, they are our blind dates?!" Said a surprised Tenten pointing at Neji and Sasuke.

"You know it's not polite to point." Said Neji. Both male stood up to greet their dates.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to meet you too Sasuke but its not my fault you guys arrived early." With that both started, again a glaring contest. Tenten sighed and tried to stop them . Neji, one the other hand, looked at Tenten from head to toe. He never saw her wear her hair down nor her face with make-up. He already thought she was beautiful without make-up. His eyes left he face and started to look down and stop when he saw her cleavage. It wasn't a big deal or anything but he was fixated on it. Later his eyes continued looking at her curves and legs. His head started to fill up with X rated images of Tenten. Suddenly he felt the urge of a nosebleed coming and left. Seeing the Hyuuga leaving stopped the 'killing you with my eyes' contest.

"Hey Neji, where are you going?" Asked Sakura

"Bathroom"

"He is acting strange lately." Tenten said innocently. " I wonder whats wrong with him." The pink haired and raven hair nin both sweat dropped by her comment. "So since when you guys hooked-up?"

"NANI?!" Shouted Sakura "We never hooked-up and we will never hook-up!"

"Stop making a scene woman." spatted Sasuke. Neji arrived from the restroom.

The whole date was...well...weird. Sasuke and Sakura were always arguing and have these weird contest for instance who can eat their main course faster. Neji was as quite as always and Tenten was well being Tenten. While eating their desert Sakura, out of nowhere challenge Sasuke to a dance contest. Leaving Tenten and Neji by themselves. Neji was looking out the window trying to avoid Tenten's gaze. They both sat opposite sides, to put it in easier, they sat in front each other. Nobody said a thing. You can only hear the music and faintly other customers conversations until the silence was broken between them.

" Don't Sasuke and Sakura make a cute and odd couple?"

Neji turned his head towards Tenten. Lavender meets brown. Rapidly, Neji looked down. "...I guess unless both end up killing each other." He heard a small chuckle. He looked up to see a smiling kunoichi.

"I guess your right, how about Hinita and Naruto? I heard that he asked her out today." Neji's face went pale.

"What?! That obsessed ramen idiot my little cousin out?! Growling through his teeth and clutching his fist.

"Whoa calm down Neji. You know your very overprotecting your cousin. You should let her live her life." Tenten pointed out. "You should do the same as well. Sometimes your so tensed."

"..."

" You need to loosen up. Naruto can give you a lesson about that." Offering a smile.

"Whatever."

"How about you? Got anybody on the watch? Ha what I now almost all of the girls at school are willing to throw themselves at you." Taking a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream with strawberries. "They will even kill for you." Eating her desert. "So is there anybody?"

"..."

"Come Neji, there is always somebody."

"There is somebody but she only sees me as a friend." Neji frowned and looked down.

"Wow, she must be lucky. Come on, you're incredibly hot, talented, cool, nice..." She shut up and blushed of realizing what she blabbered to Neji about himself. Neji just stared at her after hearing what actually passed through her lips. " ...umm... what I mean is that your a great guy." She continue eating. "So there is no need to be sad." Tenten scooped another spoonful of her desert. "Cheer up Neji, you shouldn't give up" Giving him a thumbs up. By her swift movement some of her ice-cream flickered on Neji's left cheek. "Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!!! Let me get that." Tenten grabbed her napkin and leaned on the table to clean the little clumsy accident on Neji. He was paralyzed as he felt her rubbing her napkin against his cheek. "Your now ice-cream free. I'm really really sorry Neji. I didn't to pu----" Neji interrupted her by grabbed her arm towards him.

"You talk too much." He titled his head and kissed Tenten softly on her lips.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!! The first kiss!!! X3 Hey what happened to Sasuke and Sakura? Uuuuu... you guys gotta wait for the next chapter to find out :P**

**Shychibinin :3**


	8. My First Love

**A FRESH NEW START**

**Previously:**

"Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!!! Let me get that." Tenten grabbed her napkin and leaned on the table to clean the little clumsy accident on Neji. He was paralyzed as he felt her rubbing her napkin against his cheek. "Your now ice-cream free. I'm really really sorry Neji. I didn't to pu----" Neji interrupted her by grabbed her arm towards him.

"You talk too much." He titled his head and kissed Tenten softly on her lips.

**MY FIRST LOVE**

"I, Sakura Haruno, Challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke-teme, to a dance off!" Getting off her chair slamming her hands on the table and pointing at the irritated Uchiha and receiving weird looks from the customers. Their friends, Neji and Tenten, where just looking at them as if they were just sweat dropping sculptures, lost in the background. Embarrassed from all the attention they were getting from the competing 'Couple'. "The first one to stop dance loses and the winner is known as 'THE SUPEIRIOR ONE'!!". Sasuke, having his elbows on the table with his hands cuffed together and his eyes closed shut, ignored the cherry blossom's challenge.

"..."

"Or are you going to back down like the chicken you really are?" The Uchiha instantly opened his eyes to see the smirking Haruno in front of him. Both Neji and Tenten thought that his was going to explode and bring hell on earth. Both of them scooted way from the other pair preparing for the disaster to occur.

"An Uchiha never backs down from a challenge." Sasuke got off his seat and turned his back on the table they sat at. "Haruno, lets dance."

Reaching the dance floor, they waited for the next song so the can begin. Both dance the night away. Ether it was rock, electronic, rap, salsa, pop even country they didn't stop. Concentrated in being the best. The Superior one in this case. Sasuke, from afar, was looking at the table to see if anything changed (if you know what I mean). On the 7th song he saw Neji and Tenten finally talking. More like Tenten talking and Neji listening. Its a start. But he can't stop now. If he stop that means he'll lose to Sakura. Suddenly a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey Haruno," calling her attention. "Is that Lee coming this way?"

"WHAT?! THAT OBSESSED SPANDEX FREAK IS HERE?!" Sakura stopped and hide behind the still dancing Sasuke. "HIDE ME, HIDE ME." Sasuke turned around to face Sakura and lower his head to whisper in her ear causing her to lightly blush of their closeness.

"I won." He whispered softly in her ear and let out a big mischievous grin on his face. Sakura was fuming with anger. How dare he pull that stunt on her. She just had to fall for that stupid and childish prank.

"WHY YOU CHEATING BASTARD! THATS UNFAIR, YOU KNOW WHAT. YOUR A DECIEVING, COLD, CHICK---" Her mouth was covered by the Uchiha's hand. If looks can kill, Sasuke would have been dead a long time ago.

"I didn't cheat, you said who ever stops dancing loses and YOU were the one who STOPPED DANCING." He said releasing her. All she did was crossing her arms and pouted. "We need to shy on Neji and Tenten now."

"Why?" asked the wondering kunoichi.

"To see if anything happened."

"Ohhhh I see. Good thing I brought his binoculars." reaching in her purse and grabbed it. It was pink. What do expect from her. It had to be pink. Both headed towards the bar since it was close by their table.

"Sake please." They sat at the corner of the bar so they could get a good clear view of what was happening. The Bartender handed them their drinks and left. Apart from the music Sasuke could hear the slurps and sipping music his partner in crime was making. It was irritating and god damn annoying. Trying ti concentrate on what was happening with Neji and his date, that noise was bothersome. "It's not water, you know." Sakura drank the the remaining sake in her glass in one shot and slammed it against it.

"Give me another round Marty." Her cheeks were slightly pink and she was bit more...cheerful.'_Is she drunk?'_ He looked around Sakura and saw like 4 empty glasses. He turned back his attention to his friend. Just now, from what he saw, Tenten accidentally flickered her ice-cream on his face and is leaning on the table to clean it. He was chuckling seeing his face stiff as wood. Sasuke turned his back towards the table and asked for another glass of sake. "Sasuke Look!" He turned around and smirked from what he saw. Neji grabbed Tenten by the arm and kissed her. Finally he made his move, risky but effective. "How cuteeee!" Sakura launched at Sasuke and hugged him. Her cheeks were red now. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Sakura Haruno is drunk. He had a 'WTF' look on his face and tried to get free from the pink haired girl's bide. She was literally squeezing him with her brute and inhuman strength of hers."Lets celebrate! Three sake bottles please!!" She grabbed the bottles in one arm and dragged Sasuke with the other towards the table. The bartender smiled nervously and sweat dropped and thought '_What a weird couple'_

**BACK WITH NEJI AND TENTEN**

TENTEN'S P.O.V.

Omg! A boy is kissing me. Neji is kissing me. I had my first kiss with Neji!! What just happened?! I mean one second ago I was wiping my ice-cream off his cheek with my napkin and then BAM. He kissed me! Omg. Omg. What do I do, what do I do??? I never kissed anybody before. I heard stories from about kissing from Ino and some girls back home. But I never imagined that it was going to happen to me like this!! AHHH I feel like my blood is rushing towards my head!!! Does Neji likes me or he just wanna kiss somebody?!! PLEASE KAMI HELP ME!!!

NEJI'S P.O.V.

What did I just do right now? Oh ya I kissed Tenten out of nowhere without thinking it out clearly. WHY THE FUCK DID I DID THAT?!?! What I remember that she said I should worry cause I'm hot, talented, nice and then ice-cream got on my face which she apologized for it and cleaned it with her napkin. After that I don't remember anything else... Her lips are so soft and smooth. They perfectly fit mine own. Like if she was created especially for me and me only. She is mine. WTF! What am I saying?!?!? What if she hates me and never want to speak to me again or thinks I'm a terrible kisser or even launches her ninja stars at me until I'm out cold dead on the ground?! PLEASE KAMI HELP ME!!!

NORMAL P.O.V.

Tenten had her eyes wide open. She can't believe that Neji, the Hyuuga Prodigy, kissed her. Suddenly, out of nowhere Sakura appeared with three bottles of sake and Sasuke chained by her arm.

"CONGRAGULATION! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER."Neji and Tenten jolted back into their seats. Both were red as Hinata and looked at Sakura. Sakura had a sloppy smile and red cheeks on her face and stars in her eyes. Then they looked at Sasuke, same as ever, cold eyes, annoyed by her girl who is grasping his arm and a small mocking smirk appeared when he looked at Neji. Yep, both knew they saw the whole kissing scene. "LETS CELEBRATE WITH SAKE!!!! OH TASTEY DELICIOUS SAKE."Pouring some in her glass and drank it in one shot. The three sweat dropped.

"Jeje Sakura I think your drunk."said Tenten trying to take the bottles from the wasted kunoichi.

"Nonsense, I feel as happy like it was my birthday. Lets do karaoke!! Me go first!!"

"How about another time with everybody?"Neji tried to calm down Sakura.

"NO!" Pouted Sakura like a little girl."I WANNA CELEBRATE CAUSE YOU GUYS FINALLY KISSED AND IT WAS TENTEN FIRST KISS ---"

"SAKURA !" Tenten launched at her friend trying to quite her down so she won't say any more embarrassing things.

"AND AND I WANNA SINGGGG AND REJOCYE...AND AND ----"

"Sakura give me those bottles, we are going home. You're drunk." Sasuke looked at her dead serious in the eye.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN.."She said letting a pleading sad puppy look.

"Sasuke-kun?"'_To call him that she is way drunk.'_Tenten took one bottle from her.

"I WON'T LEAVE 'TIL YOU GUYS HAVE AT LEAST ONE DRINK!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"One drink only." Tenten poured sake in everybody's glass. Everybody drank theirs except Tenten who threw hers in a plant.

"Were leaving now." Neji paid for the tab and they left the bistro.

Waiting for the valets to arrive with their cars, Sakura started to sing Boom Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys and moving her hands to the beat. "Boom Boom Boom Boom I want you in my room, Lets spent the night together from now until forever!" Finally, after Sakura's free singing session, the valets arrived with Tenten's and Sasuke's cars. Tenten was relieved that her best friend stopped sing and dancing around the bistro's entrance. Neji was silent, as usually, but felt unease around Tenten because of the previous incident that occurred concerning with him invading her personal space. Sasuke, annoyed as ever and with a huge headache. That what happens when a hyperactive singing, dancing kunoichi is around you. Last but not least, Sakura was now quite, sleepy and clinging on to Tenten's arm.

"Thank you for all of this. I apologize on behalf Sakura and I for her behavior. We're sorry for ruining dinner. Gomen." Tenten bowed her a bit. "I think its best that I should take sakura home. I don't wanna cause you guys anymore trouble."

"Ah I wanted to do with with Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined and Sasuke smirked. "You go take Ne-mmmmmnmm" Tenten didn't let Sakura finish her sentence and glued her hand to the pink kunoichi's mouth.

"As I said before we're deeply thankful for this evening and truly sorry for the inconvenience. See ya later at school. Go say good-bye Sakura." Letting go of her friend.

"Bye Neji and Sasuke-kun!!! Waving their good-byes while entering the green convertible. The boys replied as well, waving their hands and entering Sasuke's car.

**Girls Dorms.**

"Come on Saku. Just a little bit more." Pushing her sleeping friend towards her dorm. She hopes to god that Hinata is still awake._'knock knock'_ "Hina, are you there???" '_knock knock knock'_

"Panda-chan what are you doing here this late." asked the dozy Hyuuga heiress._' yawn_ ' Hinata sweat dropped when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan had too much to drink. So here-you-go-take-care- of-her-see-ya-bye!" Tenten quickly gave Hinata the sleeping Haruno and dashed of towards her room.

She Dragged her BFF into their dorm and placed Sakura on her pink bed. _'I hope you didn't do or say anything embarrassing tonight_.' Hinata got back on her bed and grabbed a photo from under her pillow. I shown Naruto and herself inside a photo booth with his arm around her shoulders. Both of them smiling.

**Guys Dorms. **

Sasuke opened the door to see Naruto and Lee playing Mortal Kombat, Shikamaru lying on the sofa looking at the T.V. And Chouji with a bowl of chips sitting next to Lee. There were some coke cans, junk food bags, movies pizza boxes and video games scattered around the floor. Didn't Naruto had a date with Hinata? It looks like a hurricane went through here.

"Ha! The power of youth is strong in me! I have won again!" Jumped Lee with his hands reaching for the stars. Naruto had fake anime tears running from his eyes.

"Chouji. Whats the score, I lost count." yawned Shikamaru. Lazily opening his eyes.

"25 to 5"

"Hm" Sasuke put away his jacket in the closet and was about to land flat on his bed until he heard somebody at the door. At the door was Neji with his nap sack. "Come in, there is pizza on the floor if you want some." Neji showed a note which Lee left him at his, neat, dorm. _"Neji-san, who was your youthful date with Tenten-chan go? Went to a youthful gathering at Naruto's dorm. Come when you arrive. Your youthful friend, Lee."_

"I brought these just in case." He gave Sasuke a bag filled with corks and earmuffs. Sasuke looked at him with a blank face. " Trust me, you'll need this.

After Lee won 100 to 10 against Naruto, which was actually all in one hour. It was 2:00 a.m in the morning. Naruto is sulking in a corner. Shikamaru is still lying on the couch. Chouji is flickering through the T.V. Stations. Lee is trying to cheer up Naruto with intense video game training. Neji is reading a magazine and Sasuke is lying on his bed staring at a blank wall. What a super cool sleep over, huh? And they said that these are the best years of our lives.

"Come on Naruto-san, after you practice over 10000 times in survival mode you have to beat the game about 100 times more to become champion!" said Lee shaking he loud but now silent blond.

"Wait! Teme, didn't you and white eyes there had a date with Sakura-chan and Tenten??"

"That was random" answered Shikamaru.

"Sooo, how did it go?? Ha ha...They didn't go, did they?"Naruto laughing his ass off. In a second a pillow was furiously thrown at him by his roommate.

"Yes we did go one a date WITH Haruno and ...whats Tenten's last name?" Responded Sasuke.

"She doesn't have one." out of nowhere spoke Neji. "When she was about 5 or 4 years old, her parents were killed in a ANBU mission which my father and uncle was in long ago." The room went dead silent. All of them never knew that Tenten had a sad past. "They were close friends of the Hyuuga clan. They even supplied us weaponry. Both, my uncle and my father, were devastated by there death and took in Tenten for a couple of years until Anko-san, who was also another ANBU operative, took charge of her as her guardian."

"How do u know all of this?" Asked wondering Naruto. "Are you psychic? Can you read minds or look into the past, present or future?" 'BONK' "OW Sasuke, why did you hit me..again?!"

"Shut it dobe, we're trying to listen. Continue Hyuuga."

"As I was saying, Tenten never learned her last name and by the looks of it she didn't adapt to Anko-san's last name ether." Neji puts down the magazine and closed his eyes.

"One question, did she told you this or what?" Chouji raised his hand.

"No. I overheard my uncle, my father and my grandmother taking about her when I was little."

"Neji, tell us from the beginning and why do you have a huge crush on her." Said Sasuke.

"Well it all began 11 years ago. I was about 7 and it was in the middle of a rough winter.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The sky was pitch black. The branches moved right and left. The wind was howling and the snow kept falling. There at the window stood a small 5 year-old Hyuuga waiting and looking at the Hyuuga compound anxiously awaiting for the arrival of his father. He didn't care of the fact the weather was freezing cold or that he might be scold for being up way past his bedtime. He didn't care. All he wanted was to see if his dad got home safely and be the first to greet him. An elderly woman approached the young one and placed her hand on his shoulder. The young byakugan user turned around to see who it was afraid if it was his nanny catching him out of his bed but all he saw was a smiling elderly woman. So he smiled back. "Neji-kun, what are you doing up so late?" The woman softly said. "Are you waiting for your Tou-san?"

"Hai, oba-san! I wanna be the first to hug Tou-san!" His grandmother smile and place a blanket over her grandson so he won't get a cold.

"Then you won't mind if I join you? I don't think that mean nanny of yours won't bother you if your with me."

"Arigato Oba-san!"

Hours, minutes and seconds past and still nobody arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Neji was fast asleep in his grandmother's arms. She was starting to get worry why her sons haven't arrived yet from their mission. Something terrible must have happened. Are they safe? Are they hurt? Or have they passed on to the other world? Of course they're safe. One should keep faith after all. Suddenly, Neji's grandmother felt a presence. Chakra. _"Byakugan"_ Scanning the area, she spotted the source, she noticed something familiar. It was them! They're home. But wait there's another source of chakra. A small source. A child, a young girl. Who is this little one? The little girl was in the arms of Harashi, sleeping with a small stuff panda in her small arms.

"Neji-kun wake up, your tou-san is here." Neji opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn. The elder woman got on her feet and held the young Neji's hand. Both walked towards the main entrance. When two brothers entered the main hall, Neji's oba-san halted. Both of them were covered in wounds and both exhausted. Its a miracle that both are still standing. "Neji, go back to your bedroom now. Tomorrow you'll greet your father. She told him in a dead serious tone. He knew whenever she spoke like that it was grave. She left and walked towards her sons. Neji disobeyed his grandmother and hid behind some nearby curtains so he can eavesdrop on the conversation. "I'd recently sent Neji to his room. "What had happen? Both of you are covered in blood, who is this little girl??!" Hiashi laid the small girl on a nearby couch.

"Her name is Tenten and her parents were in our division. After we have succeed our go-and-retrieve mission in the hidden village of the sound, we were caught by a large sum of sound ninjas. By the looks of it we weren't going to make it, most of the team were gravely injured. Both of her parents, who were the weapon expertises and also supplied our clan with weaponry, sacrificed their lives so that we could successfully complete the mission by handing to the Hokage. Her mother, Aoymi-san, told if I could look after her daughter and to tell her that both of them loved her very much." Neji was shocked of what he heard. What a poor girl. Is she all alone? He can't imagine what would he do if his father would of die. "She is about Hinata and Neji's age. Tonight I take her to sleep in one of the guest rooms, later tomorrow I'll introduce her to Hinata. While she plays with her, we'll go back to her home to retrieve her personal belongings. I also assumed that she inherited her parents shinobi ability as we came across a small handmade trap when we entered her bedroom which involved a small net follow by training kunais. I'll be taking her to her room now." Hiashi left the hall carrying Tenten bridal style. Their Mother turned to Neji's father.

"Are you sure your ok?" Looking at his wounds.

"Nothing Serious." He was looking dead straight at the curtains were Neji was hiding. He smirked. "I think I'll go see my son now." Neji felt a light breeze next to him. The curtain disappeared. He found him. "Your getting better each day but you should have known better not to listen to a serious adult conversation." Neji look down at the floor. Hizashi crouch down to his son's eyes. "Why don't we get you to bed." He smiled. Neji looked up and hugged his dad.

" Welcome back, tou-san!"

The birds were singing greeting the sun. Neji was wondering trough out the Hyuuga grounds. He stopped when he head giggling. It was coming from the gardens. There he saw his cousin, Hinata, wearing a lavender kimono playing with another girl around their age. She had her brown hair up in two buns. Neji knew she wasn't a member of the clan because of her eyes. The color of her eyes remained him of chocolate. She was wearing a olive green kimono. Both were giggling behind a tree. The brunette had a thin string in her hand. The sting lead to a stick holding up wooden box with a carrot under it. It was a small trap. Neji realize that she was the girl from the other night, Tenten. Neji observed what was happening. A small white bunny hopped towards the carrot. That Tenten person shhed Hinata to be silent. Neji was puzzled. The bunny went under the box and started to nibble on the carrot. Tenten yanked the string towards her and the wooden box trapped the bunny inside it. Neji was amazed.

"Tenten-chan we got her we—e got her!" Hinata jumped up and down. Both girls ran up to the box. Tenten opened the box carefully and grabbed the bunny by the ears. Neji was dazzled of how such a simple trick can do that. Tenten turned to Hinata and held the bunny in her face.

"Hina-chan, here you can have her." She put the white furry creature in the young heiress' arms.

"Are you sure Tenten-chan? You caught her.?

"Ya but I got panda-chan here." Hugging her stuffed panda bear. "He was a gift from my tou-san and ka-san." looking at the panda now

"I'm so sorry Tenten."

"Don't worry, I know that still love me even though they're not here with me." She looked up the sky. "My ka-san always said that they always are watching me from the stars." She looked at her friend and smiled. "Lets go see if we caught something in the other trap."

Hinata snuggled her new pet "Hai." Neji wanted know where they were going. So he followed hiding behind tree by tree so he won't get spotted. Where were they headed to? His foot accidentally landed on a small net. Instantly the net caught Neji's foot and he was trapped. He was hanging by his foot up on a small tree. Next to him was a small cow bell ringing. How did he get himself in to this? How embarrassing. The two little girls looked up and saw what the trap capture.

"Look Hina! We capture a a a---- Hinata-chan whats that?" Pointing at the dangling Neji.

"You know its rude to point and get me down!" Shouted Neji and Tenten hid her hand behind her back.

"That is my cousin. We better get him down before we get in trouble." Hinata got her safety scissors out of nowhere and started to cut the rope.

"Wait No don't do th-"_SNAP'_ _BONK' _The young master fell down head butting Tenten in the process.

"GOMEN! I'll get my daddy!" Hinata ran off to get her father. "Tou-san Tou-san!"

"Owwyy!" Both Neji and Tenten rubbed the top of her head.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" both yelled simultaneity.

"NO ITS YOUR FALUT!" again

"STOPING COPYING ME!" and again. Both turned their backs towards each other.

"hm'

"Meanie"

"Ugly girl"

"Dumb boy" Hinata came back with Hiashi. He chuckled of how Neji and Tenten were acting towards each other while he was checking them to see if they're ok. After that he gave the three of them a short lecture about traps, how to disarm them properly and how to avoid them. And after that Neji got up and left. Hinata showed her father what they caught and asked if she could keep it. As passed by Neji was more attached to the Hyuuga's guest. Usually he would follow sneaky Hinata and Tenten around but never get to close for two reasons. Reason number one, just in case if he gets caught in another trap made by those girls. And reason number two was he was afraid if he said something that might hurt her like last time, literately. Neji was unaware that his family were watching him. The female members would usually comment of how cute is his behavior was or something about young love.

_**INTERUPPTION OF FLASHBACK**_

"So in other words, you were stalking her when you where younger." said Naruto stating the obvious.

"No I wasn't."

"AHH Young Youthful Love" Shout out Lee.

"I agree with Naruto. It does sound like you were stalking here." Said a yawning Shikamaru.

"I also agree." added Chouji

"hm. What the dobe said." said the Uchiha

"ya what the dobe said- HEY!" Shouted Naruto.

"No I wasn't. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted."

_**BACK TO THE FLASHBACK**_,

Neji was having one of his occasional evening strolls which on the way passes by Hinata's bedroom door where a certain guest always plays in there on that time. Weird huh? Usually you'll see the little master stopping by that same door and trying to hear what they are saying through that door. He would usually hear laughter, giggling, role playing, the usual. A creaking sound appeared and Hinata's mother walked out of her daughter's room. When he hears somebody coming or that the door is opening, Neji would either pretend that he is tyeing his shoe laces or stretching out. "Don't chase her too much Neji, he he." said his aunt walking away. Once the coast was clear, Neji returned what he has doing before, over hearing the girls' conversation.

"B-ut—'sniff--- will we ss-till be friends, right" Hinata wiped a tear with her hand.

"Of course silly. We will always be best of friends, plus will always go to the same school together." Tenten let out a warm comforting smile. "Lets pinky promise." She offered her pinky finger to Hinata.

"Ok."

"Will be best friends forever and ever.!"

"When will you be leave panda-chan?"

Tenten looked down in sorrow. "First thing tomorrow."

When Neji heard that he felt like his eyes were getting watery. Poor little Neji. He ran and ran and barged into his fathers room. He ran up to his father and tugged on his pants. Neji was trying to bite down the the urge to cry out loud. He was quivering and liquid clear teas ran free down his face. Hizashi looked at him and had a concerned and worry expression on his face. "Whats wrong Neji? What happened?"

"W—hy." He was breathing heavily. "Why –is she leaving.." Looking up at his dad.

"Neji-san, I know you truly care for Tenten-san but she needs to go with Anko-san. But don't worry she'll be ok and you'll still see her."

"H-how do-o you know."

"She is going to Hinata's school and both are good friends. They'll always be together." Neji buried his face into his fathers pants. Hizashi crouched down and hugged his son. "Maybe you should give her a gift. So that she'll remember you." Drying Neji's tears with his handkerchief. Neji stopped crying and smiled.

"Thank you dad."

Getting up and messing up his son's hair. "Go now, and find something she'll like." The whole night Neji was think about what to giver her. What does she like? He grabbed a pencil and his notebook. She likes chocolate...no it won't do, it won' t last long. She likes pandas but where in Japan will she get a panda from?! She comes from a family that specializes in weaponry. His little light bulb turned on.

On the morning of Tenten's departure, there was Anko, Hiashi and Hizashi (Neji's dad) at the main Hyuuga gate with Tenten. At the last minute , before Tenten and Anko left the Hyuuga grounds, a small voice was heard from afar. "WAIT" Everybody looked where the voice it came from. It was Neji running from the main entrance door. He rushed up to Tenten. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was speechless. "Um...here." He shoved the gift at her hands and took off running into the mansion. Tenten was dumbstruck. It was the boy who head butted her a few weeks ago. What was his name. She unwrapped the present in front of everybody. Tenten was shocked. She never seen anything so beautiful before. It was a silver kunai. But it wasn't just any silver kunai. It was custom made. The kunai had small panda and olive green strips ribbons on the handle. There was a small note tied by on of the ribbons. It read "Remember me as I will remember you." She held it up to her heart. She never got the chance to say thank you to the little boy.

Hours has passed and Tenten had already left. Neji felt like his heart was ran over a truck. Walking threw the gardens remember that this spot was the first time they have meet. The first time he actually fell in love. Falling in love with Tenten, a girl who always look at the bright side even though she had a tragic past. Heading inside he saw something out of place. It was a stuff animal. Wait, it was Tenten's stuff panda, panda-chan. She must have forgotten it. Neji grabbed it and held it in his arms. It reminded so much off her. He shook off the dust and put it away in his room. Waiting for the moment he'll return it to her and finally tell her how he feels.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"WHAT A MAGNIFICANT YOUTHFUL WAY TO SHOW YOUTH LOVE!!" anime tears ran down Lee's face.

"Deep" said Naruto "I never took you as the romantic type." said Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked and Chouji kept eating his BBQ flavored chips.

"Well, you already kissed her. Just tell her how you feel." said Sasuke "You still got the stuff thing?" Neji nodded.

"If you give it to her she'll hopefully remember you and maybe they is a high possibility she'll return hers." said Shikamaru.

**INO'S AND TENTEN'S DORM.**

Ino was sleeping the night away in her bed. On the other hand, Tenten was wide awake in her bed. She had the same kunai the small little boy gave her 11 years ago before she left the Hyuuga compound. Tenten held tightly in her hands and looks at the small little panda on the handle. She always sleeps with it ever since she moved in with Anko. "_I'm sorry Neji, I'm already in love with somebody else ever since I was 7 years-old."_

**I Love This Chapter!! I hope you guys too. Ahh young Love... For those who know me, yes people deep down my black heart I'm a hopeless romantic, even though I deny it in your face...WHY THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN TO ME!!!! snif snif **

**Shychibinin 3 **


End file.
